


The silent heart

by Louisalisation



Category: Border, 脳男
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisalisation/pseuds/Louisalisation
Summary: 石川安吾x铃木一郎。相互拯救的故事





	1. Chapter 1

写作bgm：http://www.xiami.com/album/1510761988

有一个点：日本没有军队，所以不要写哨向会被分配到日本的军队这种事

石川被射中头部抢救回来之后就失去了哨兵能力，被调离原来的岗位，成为闲职人员。在一个后辈的拜托下，带他到监禁室拜访一个石川曾经抓住的犯人，却在经过铃木一郎的囚室时接收到了被囚禁多时的一郎的精神图景。从一郎的精神中，石川看到了一个更加正义的世界。【修改：石川出院后，接受了上司市仓卓司的邀请，去拜访市川的一个脑科医生朋友，为石川的情况提供建议。但是刚好那时候那个朋友的办公室搬到了监禁一郎的囚室的墙后面，被一郎脑了……23333333】

不仅如此，石川发现，仅仅通过短暂的非物理接触，一郎就帮助他恢复了一定程度的能力。于是破案心切的石川最后决定尝试通过将一郎转移到自己监护下的方式让他获得一定的自由活动权限。然而他在办理手续的过程中了解到铃木一郎是一个强大而危险的向导，曾经违反向导行为规则，利用精神暗示杀死过他判断为“不正义”的哨兵和普通人。为什么在那么多人中，一郎偏偏选中了石川呢？获得部分行动自由的一郎，又有什么目的呢？具有极端正义观念的向导和对正义的概念摇摆不定的哨兵，又是怎样联手阻止犯罪行动的呢？决裂而相杀，还是一起堕入法外世界，这两人将会迎来何种结局？

这里少说了一个关键设定：在短暂的、来自一郎单方面的精神连接中，一郎向石川发出了合作邀请。“如果是你的话，一定能维护这个世界因有的秩序。我可以帮助你。”尽管了解了一郎的“履历”后心有忌惮，但是在事件中感受到无力的石川还是铤而走险地决定接受这个邀请。

这个时候一郎已经被囚禁了一年快八个月

石川属于警视厅搜查一课，位于東京都千代田区霞が関の警視庁本部

关于border这一part所有人物的信息，可以在这里看到：https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/BORDER_(%E9%87%91%E5%9F%8E%E4%B8%80%E7%B4%80)

需要知道具体名字的时候来这里找就好了↑

黑客二人组的梗其实是一个乐队，更多在这里：Simon and Garfunkel : 

https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%83%A2%E3%83%B3%26%E3%82%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%B3%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AB

这个乐队就是the sounds of silence和scarborough fair的演唱者啊TUTUTUT呃啊啊啊啊TUTUTUT

hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again.

这不就是一次次进入黑暗的世界寻求光明的安吾吗TUT

 

比嘉妹子的解剖室里可以放斯美塔那的伏尔塔瓦啊，多美。

 

事情发生的位置：

爱宕山原本是在长崎那里，名古屋以外第二大的城市。但是border在东京，警视厅在千代田区。坐飞机从东京到大阪也要一个小时，何况加上其他开车的时间。如果是这样，在紧急的时候石川不太能会花时间坐飞机去寻求长崎县一个危险的向导的帮助。

为了让我的设定变为可能，只好把这个爱宕修改为东京都新桥区的爱宕神社附近的医疗中心。如有神助的敌方在于，在离警视厅1.5km的地方就有爱宕神社和爱宕一街、二街（在东京都港区），开车的话六分钟就到了，这样就太近了。

还有一个愛宕, 〒206-0041 東京都多摩市，这个坐标离警视厅有43分钟车程，没有那么市中心，挺适合放一个意料中心在这里www

所以最后敲定这个多摩市的爱宕好了！耶！

 

估计可以和茶屋有接触

而且石川和茶屋的世界观估计也是对立的，石川的摇摆要更接近一郎。

一郎：他的逻辑如同生物一样可以自我恢复，无论了解了多少不同的立场，都能最后找到方法使其自洽。

比嘉这个人物自尊心极强，而且逻辑也很严密，可以和一郎产生非常大的冲突，或者一起怼石川2333好可爱

一郎的向导能力，给他开挂，开超大的挂。曾经被花了极大的成本抓住，监禁在特制的囚室里，只保持基本的生活需求，不让他有锻炼身体的机会，但是他还是在精神图景里模拟肌肉锻炼，保证了肌肉不萎缩的最小量度的激素分泌。

【释放一郎的这个场景可要仔细写呀，好有意思www】一开始被石川他们放出去的时候，腿抖得不能走路，在地上爬，却没有武警敢接触他，因为他的精神力非常强，可以通过肢体接触直接破坏哨兵或者普通人的精神状态，使他们陷入神游或者崩溃（一般来说，向导的攻击是让人短暂失去判断力，扰乱他们的思维或者混淆五感产生幻觉来失去战斗力，间接解决，然而一郎的攻击是直接对神经系统和精神状态进行伤害，使人彻底失去行动力和判断力【相当于扯断了身体和大脑之间的传送通道，使人根本无法控制自己的身体，但是对一郎来说消耗也很大，不到了最后一刻不会使出的绝招】），而同时他以前的身体素质也极其变态，敏捷和力量和控制力被锻炼得登峰造极。这个场景我最喜欢了，浑身肌肉都在发抖的一郎，还带着脑电流抑制器，看起来只是个残疾人。对于不少警察来说，他这样的罪犯最好是赶紧处死，否则只会杀死更多的人命——实际上他们的价值舍取和一郎如出一辙。

在监狱里，他每月只有一次机会在较大的空间里活动身体。本来是一周一次的，但是成本太高，后来就变成一月一次了。

这个地方，只有石川决定去搀扶一郎起来。他知道一郎现在需要自己的担保，所以至少不会伤害他。

有人设计出一种专门抑制向导精神力的器材，这种器材绰号叫“王冠”，是一个弧形的金属，插在额头上方的头发里，刺进前额叶，生物电流会使指示灯闪烁，如果开启了向导能力，会发出刺激，并且体现在指示灯上。

造型挺好看的，戴在女孩子头上尤其好看，民间甚至有制作类似样子的首饰，不过指示灯的地方换成了防宝石的东西而已。黑色幽默233333

Very, modern art.

这一次让石川感受到了一郎想要拯救别人的那种不放弃的行为。案件结束后，一郎仍然要被送回监禁室，这个是当初借他出来的时候就说好了的，而且石川也觉得不能跟这个人交往太深，】

 

 

 

一郎判断一个人是否应该被制裁，是通过量化此人造成的痛苦的程度，计算出来的结果，并且他尽量控制消除一个罪人的成本。办不到的时候会检查该次行动的流程，进行优化。【这个更符合逻辑，不知道原著里是怎样。但是电影里的一郎为了达到目的消耗了很多社会资源，如果量化来说，成本是大于收益的，亏损了。】

【原著里的一郎杀坏人是为了维持自我意识和身体的联系，为了“进入这个世界”而做的努力，而且他都是尽量地不让别人察觉到他做的事情，非常隐蔽地在冰室的帮助下进行计划。他杀的人基本上都是罪行累累的逍遥法外的罪犯，乍看之下会让人认为他们“该死”。但是就本质来说，其目的不在于“惩罚坏人，净化世界”，而更多的是为了重复他刚刚恢复身体和大脑的连接时的情状（小偷被他从二楼推下去），不断获得刺激，来保持脑与身的连接。实际上是非常个人化的目的。】

【20170402补充：一郎的行为同样是痛苦在驱动。文章中写到他会做小偷进入他爷爷家引起失火那天晚上的噩梦，他动弹不得，想要救他的亲人，却只能躺着被火烧伤。无法控制自己的身体，无法表达痛苦的感情。他一次次杀死罪行累累的恶人，都像是回到了在冰室家把小偷推下去的那个晚上。他绑着绷带，头上顶着鸟笼，像个怪物一样。每重复一次这样的行为，他的意识都会重新得到强化，可以防止噩梦出现或者身体灵魂无法协调的情况。

【ATTENION！！！！！！！！！！为什么选择石川安吾？之前我想错了。因为一郎根本没得选！唯独在安吾去爱宕医疗中心的那一天他才有一线重新获得自由行动的机会。石川是他唯一的出路，这就是答案。】 ~~为什么要选择石川安吾？因为铃木感觉到石川的内心很纯粹，为了达到目的他可以不择手段，为了纯粹的正义，他甚至可能想要以暴制暴。那么只要跟着他，总有一天他会对某个逃逸的犯人产生杀意，到时候由一郎来执行，石川作为警察可以掩盖证据，而他可以通过杀人来维持自我意识对身体的控制，而石川有把柄在他手上，只能一直受他摆布~~ 。

可是最后，当石川明白过来，请求一郎去把安藤杀死的时候，一郎已经找到了新的出路，不需要杀人，他也能维持自我的方式——羁绊。他和别人产生了情感的联系，石川的存在，他的喜怒哀乐、思想和欲望投射在他身上，激起他生存的实感。仿佛找到了镜子，看到了自己的存在。当石川揭穿他最初的目的，并且认为他只是为了利用自己而接近、而做出前面那些关心他的行为时，一郎的心第一次被爱情刺伤，疼痛让“心”的存在变得异常鲜明，仿佛这是第一次感觉到它的跳动。

我想看石川抓着一郎的手，那时候他已经陷入极度的痛苦，满脑子只是想要为天川弘志复仇。他问一郎，你用这双手杀过多少人了？它们也可以杀死安藤，对吧？石川全心全意地亲吻了一郎地手心，求他用这双手伸张正义。他不在乎一郎真正的目的，只要安藤能死去就好了。他会为一郎掩盖事实，必要时会掩盖案件，甚至为他顶罪。石川会不会对一郎说，算是救救我吧，把我从痛苦中解救出来吧。

但是一郎拒绝了。石川感到失望，准备自己去杀掉安藤的时候，一郎把他拦住，两人一顿好打，终于阻止了最后的悲剧。TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTTUTUT】

再次复习一下哨兵的定义：哨兵的五感极其发达。在部落文化中，他们观察周围的环境，及时发现可能威胁到部落的敌人或事物（比如恶劣天气等自然现象）。一般离群索居，不喜欢群聚，有很强的领地意识。意志力较强。当他们沉浸在一种感官中是，很容易陷入感官神游状态，其它的感官变得迟钝，使他们处于有机可乘的状态。

在二设中，哨兵一般被设定为身体素质更好的一方。身体素质好是所有士兵的目标，而向导如果被收编入军队，肯定也会接受体适能的训练，所以并不代表向导就都是弱鸡。大概还是受了the sentinel里设定的影响，Blair只是刚好是个人类学家，但是不代表所有的向导都得和他一样身体素质不如哨兵。

我的理解：哨兵和向导的身体素质并没有先天差异，任意一对向导哨兵之间的差异和所有普通人之间的差异分布是一样的规律。

部分觉醒：没有达到五感觉醒，只有部分感官和比较模糊的精神连接接收能力的人。一般从事一些专业性较强，但没有警察或军队那么危险的工作。

向导最开始只是说一个能在哨兵专注的时候为他把风的人，随时可以将他唤回正常状态，并且指引他的心灵趋于平静（甚至趋于正义，这取决于向导的道德觉悟）。但是在二设中，GDP系列里，向导变得有点想telepath（读心者之类的），可以感受到别人的情绪情感。但这并不是直接读取他们的思想或记忆，所以还是有区别。

我想大众会对向导有所误解，正如他们对心理学家也有误解，以为心理学家就是能洞察你在想什么的神棍。所以很多人希望向导能被标识出来，以免自己的思维被看穿，实际上向导没有直接接触人类思维的能力，他们只是非常容易通过脑电波和人体分泌的信息来与人共情而已，这是个物理和化学变化共同发挥作用的过程。然而向导是少数群体，甚至比哨兵还少，因此为了维护社会稳定，向导的标识以“资格证”的形式发放，在每个国家有各自的形式，不过很容易让人想到二战时对待犹太人的方式。

世界观：哨兵是产生于丛林部落文化的一类人，古来有之。然而哨兵和向导的能力被国家机器收编利用，甚至和他们相关的法律法规和伦理学讨论，都是最近二十年才开始发展的。

一郎的逻辑只能用“无逻辑”的事物来打破链条。无逻辑的东西是什么？情感。无私的爱，无法控制的爱，义无反顾不求回报的情感。最纯粹干净的、超乎理性的爱。这种东西会不会挑战他的世界观呢？

 

  
看完了脑男的小说之后，对一郎的精神状态更清楚了：

出生开始到十五岁父母双亡之前，脑际的信息和体际的信息没能统一。就像是没有连接上线路一样，只能机械地按照外界带来的影响继续下去。比如推着他向前走，他就会一直走。没有“情动”——就是没有欲望和情感（至少是没有这种表达），如果不对他下达命令，他不会吃饭，也不会排泄，会把自己饿死，或者弄得一团脏。

十六到十七岁，一个叫伊能的登山家被聘请来锻炼大威的身体，此人发现了他想要冲破这副身躯的牢笼进行表达的愿望，瞒着入陶伦行带大威去登山，并且在一次很险峻的经历中被大威救了，即使他让大威割断绳子自己走，大威也没有听他的话，而是坚持着把他拉上了悬崖。

但是由于老爷子不同意伊能带着大威去山里进行历练，伊能只好独自上山。回来后才知道入陶宅发生了火灾。

十八岁，小偷半夜到大威的房间去行窃，大威的爷爷与小偷扭打时打翻了烛台。爷爷（应该说是外公）浑身是火地死了，而大威躺在床上，虽然对情况一清二楚，身体却就是不动，躺在床上被火烧掉皮肤，最后被消防队员救下。入陶伦行的好友冰室友贤从巴西请了最好的整形医生给他做手术，修复了皮肤，并给了他假的户籍，并且在后来支持他进行杀人计划。全身的痛苦使他恢复了控制身体的能力。据他说，身体的感觉，在那种连根刨的大手术之后自然地得以恢复。

十九岁，同一个小偷又到了冰室家里，大威没有怀着任何复仇的心态，只是冷静地将他推下二楼，就在看见死尸的那一刻，他获得了进入世界的实感，开始真的有了【自我】。意识产生了，可以自己说话，吃饭，行动，进行计划。【并不是电影里说的由爷爷交给他杀人的方式。由于对脑讯号传输的控制很准确，所以看起来有惊人的体能。而且体内安多芬（内啡肽）含量较高，使他非常耐得住疼痛（但这样的话他的多巴胺难道不也是分泌很多的吗？）。估计是他可以控制小脑分泌这些激素的过程？】为了了解普通人的言行举止和生活方式，去到一般人群中生活，但肯定也看过书籍学习。盘下了一间报社正常经营，并不是不会哭不会笑，而是他做这些并不是真心如此，而是按照社会的既定规则进行判断后做出的模仿行为，平时的感觉就是和正常人没什么两样。三年内杀了三个爱宕市的坏蛋，倒卖赃物、提供盗窃计划的盗窃犯，贩卖女人的外国人，还有爱宕市地下毒市的头子。

现在所拥有的自我，是大威自己建造了之后输入到大脑里去来保持自己的行动的。为了保持人工的自我，他需要不断进行新的惩治坏人的行动。（但这也是真梨子的看法）大威去拜访真梨子，其实想要寻找到新的维持物与意一致的方法，因为他很有可能对自己的行为产生了道德上的罪恶感。真梨子认为她在大威脸上看到了“困惑般的痛苦的神情”。他很痛苦，并且在渴望着新的答案【这个太适合拿来发挥了，在我的故事中，他之所以挑中了石川，可以说有一部分是完全直觉的选择，此人对于世界的看法非常细致敏感，大威就是需要这样对外界异常敏感的人来做自己的哨兵。对他来说，石川身上可能有他要找的答案】。

如果说一郎在小说结尾只是显示出情感萌芽的端倪的话，那么在我的故事里他的情感系统和自我意识都会得到进化，并且由这个进化之后的一郎反过来拯救石川。

你们两个都会得救的。

 

 

 

为什么sentinel里的哨向解决了案件并且成功把富二代x2缉拿归案，而石川则失败了？

1.sentinel里的哨向有团队协作。blair一开始也非常不冷静，感情用事，但是Jim一直在旁边劝他冷静下来，并且也在调查可以使用的证据。上司Simon也是要求实证的态度，并且在受到高层压力后采取了集合手下商量对策的行动。最后仍然是借助整个团队的力量，加上Jim的哨兵能力在最后得以听到熊孩子和父亲们说话的声音，才得以逮捕两个熊孩子。

反观石川，虽然他也借助了情报屋、黑客和调查者的帮助，但是并没能协同警方的伙伴合作。他的上司也是首先希望保护下属的，所以并不能主动去调查对方，甚至无法将肇事者作为嫌疑人带到警局去进行询问。当然，不得不考虑到在美国和日本两个国家的社会等级压力是有去别的。在亚洲国家，职场等级的压力更大一些。

石川不冷静的时候，几乎没有人能够使他冷静，他像个困兽一样，每一次碰壁都只能放大内心的无力、愧疚和愤怒，甚至偏激到了想要通过散布谣言用社会舆论制裁官二代的地步，这一提议使得黑客二人组无法认同。他看得到死者的灵魂，在良心上受到更大的压力，而且这种情感上的压力无法和任何人谈论，只能自己消化，最后他明显是消化不良。

所以为什么我坚持要给他配备一个有能力的向导www

2.sentinel里只需要跟富二代和有钱人斗，border里的宇田川还请了一个专门解决问题的前间谍来给自己擦屁股，而且那个官二代宇田川为了保护自己，不惜让前间谍杀掉女朋友。sentinel里的两个富二代情侣至少逃跑的时候还会亲亲……虽然我们总是说妹子别在垃圾堆里找男朋友，不过，有时候一些垃圾也会被打扮得光鲜亮丽摆到大雅之堂去。注意鉴别啊。

前间谍相当有手段，布局总是走在已经钻牛角尖的石川前面，这一局输给他也在所难免了。

正如blair在第四季第二集最后总结的，当对方很卑鄙的时候，生气是没有用的，你只能想办法玩出更高明的手段才行。

如果加入铃木一郎这个变数，情况有可能扭转过来。实际上，border原剧里，石川已经让黑客二人组帮他找出了宇田川在案发当天白天，在加油站加了油之后上车的正面照，推翻了此人说自己三天前车就被偷的不在场证明。所以其实如果能避开前间谍的挑衅，即使拦截下官二代飞往加拿大的飞机，他们是有可能扳回一城的。

孤身一人的困兽怎么赢得过悠哉游哉的猎人呢。团队协作，冷静、有目的的行动能改变很多事情。甚至有可能改变石川最后的结局，而且可能让一郎找到除了杀死坏人之外、维持自我与身体连接的新的方法。

【我可以救他们两个！】

 

【后期】一郎可能会说的话：让你失望了吗？我并不是所谓的“正义的伙伴”。之所以选择犯罪者，不过是为了减少我的负罪感而已。我只是想要活下去——真实地活着而已。和所有其他人一样。

 

 

我们看到妈妈，知道妈妈是存在的，看到勺子和碗，知道它们是存在的。如果看不到自己，怎么能知道自己的存在呢？我们的意识需要与外界作用，才能感知到自我的轮廓。  
镜子。石川是一郎的镜子。从与你的相处中他能感受到，切实地感受到自己的存在。不是“知道”存在，而是“感受”。

我们的经验和知识各有先后，有时先有经验，后成为知识，有时却先有知识，后来接触到实际的过程，有了亲身的经验。  
对于一郎来说，总是先有知识后有经验。总是先思考后才有感受。

 

 

今天看课程，提到边沁的看法。他观察周围，认为人的行为是由两个主要因素驱动的：痛苦和欢乐。

我们逃避痛苦，尽可能地获得快乐的感觉，或者为了长远的快乐幸福自愿忍耐一定的痛苦。

石川很大程度上是被痛苦驱动的人。比嘉曾经提醒过他不要被痛苦支配，然而最后他没有能保持平衡，还是为了消除心里感到的痛苦而把安藤扔了下去。他的痛苦的具体内容是什么呢？为什么看到一个纯粹的恶会令他如此难受，恨不得除之而后快？被人挑衅之后无法控制情绪和痛苦，为了接触那一刻的痛苦而将安藤扔下去。

对于自己的无能的痛苦，无奈，失望，对于一个无辜生命逝去的同情，看到弘志说的“再见”和“谢谢”感到的愧疚，他想要解脱出来。

所以其实石川比较脆弱，他没有坚强到可以独自解决自身痛苦的地步。他太孤独了，没有支撑，而且对于周围的人，更多的是不想拖累他们，而不愿意在关键的事情上去依赖他们。

 

 

我自己的参考资料：

【已看完】《恶 : 在人类暴力与残酷之中》罗伊·F·鲍迈斯特尔

【未看完】《功利主义》约翰·斯图亚特·穆勒

【未看】边沁：《道德与立法原理导论》（《谬误集》、《审判证据原理》、《新逻辑体系》、《义务学》和《行为的动力》）

功利主义的两本书先看完公开课再看。

【已看完】哈佛公开课：公正——该如何做是好？

第12集：http://open.163.com/movie/2010/11/P/B/M6GOB7TT6_M6GODNIPB.html

【已看完】《爱的艺术》（重温一下）

【正在看】《逃避自由》弗洛姆

【已看完】《脑男（电影+小说）》《Border（电视剧）》

【正在看】《情绪的历史》

【正在看】《人和动物的感情表达》达尔文

【未看】《政府论》约翰·洛克

【未看】《道德形而上学原理》康德  

【未看】牛津大学公开课：康德的纯粹理性批判：http://open.163.com/special/opencourse/kantscritique.html

【未看】《正义论》罗尔斯

【未看】牛津大学开放课程：哲学概论 ： http://open.163.com/special/sp/generalphilosophy.html

【正在看】耶鲁大学公开课：哲学-死亡 ： http://open.163.com/special/sp/philosophy-death.html （人是否有灵魂？）

看到第九课31分

 

【一】说到案件，连续爆炸犯就很适合，他们俩都遇到过，一郎那边遇到的是绿川，以启示录的顺序在进行人为的惩罚。石川那边是一个想当警察但是落选了的人，为了证明警察无能而杀害流浪汉，在他们身上放置炸药来伤害警察。

【二】除此之外还可以有专门绑架向导的性变态，对应border第二集绑架少女的村上一夫。不过他当然还是喜欢女孩子多一点。

有向导特质的女孩子，即使没有被培养成向导，也同样具有超出常人的共情和通感能力，当你在强奸她们活得快感的时候，这种快感也会体现在她们自己身上，当她们在施暴者的影响下变得似乎很享受的时候，却也同时为自尊的摧毁而流泪。

↑这是变态说的。当然男向导也有市场，不过总的来说还是女人更好卖。

国家大力打击这种行为，将其定性为窃取重要资源的罪行。向导是重要资源，比起满足一些有钱人的性欲，用在军队或者政府机关里能产生更大的价值。

民众对向导的误解也是一定程度下这些不法分子宣传的结果，战争期间尤甚。尽管现在的基础教育已经开始解释向导的特征和他们在社会上的作用，仍然有不少人（通常是愚昧带有偏见的人）认为向导是哨兵配备的慰安对象，在性、社会地位和收入上从属于哨兵。这是战时人员安排留下来的固有印象。实际上向导有自己的职位和从属单位，从机构那里获得薪资。但是他们的考核和哨兵挂钩（反之亦然），这是因为一对哨向在军队（现在只有自卫队）或者警察机关里通常是作为小队行动，需要相互提供评价报告，由于向导容易与人共情的特质，他们有时候很难做到对自己的哨兵客观评价，总是站到对方的角度去看问题（这是极个别的情况）。还有就是，不少相互关照的哨兵向导组合，在共同经历了许多事件后，在精神和生活上高度契合，最后和对方建立家庭陷入爱河。同性搭配的较少，且一般都保持伙伴关系，一般来说哨向都是异性搭配。也不是所有的异性搭配最后就一定会成为情侣关系。不过每次只要有一对成了，别人就会把这个当作论据，说，看吧，向导最后都是要和哨兵在一起的嘛。

【在石川犹豫着要不要接受一郎提议之前，可以描写他在街上看到女孩子们戴着防向导控制器的头饰的场景。第一个案件最好就是拐卖具有向导可能性的少女的事件，为了尽快找到还有生还可能的受害者，石川借助了一郎的力量，恢复了一定的哨兵能力，但是少女并不在犯人经常行凶的那间房子里。这里需要修改掉关键的地方，就是不能让石川看到快递公司的icon，所以需要设定一开始快递单号就被犯人完全烧毁了。】

 

第二章笔记

村上一夫做的三件事：1，把手机扔进鱼缸，2，砸坏电脑，3，烧掉快递单。然后他打开了门锁，抽出藏在桌子底下的匕首，在地上正坐等待警察到来。

他不想被证实有罪。

村上一夫被发现，是因为有一个车前装载的摄像头拍到了他和“一星期前被发现的第六个被害人安西真由子（16）”在一起，而且真由子上了他的车。

这个并不能成为最终定罪的证据，但是足够让人对他进行调查。

 

石川回想自己是怎么从巡警转变成炙手可热的哨兵，习惯在犯罪现场周围打所以遇到了被人射中脑门的事情。他虽然想说自己没有哨兵能力也能干刑警这活儿，但是其实没了能力之后觉得很没有安全感，很害怕自己这个辖区哨兵会被撤销然后被人替代。所以其实一郎的建议对他并不是没有诱惑。

询问比嘉有没有可能看到鬼魂和有没有可能通过精神链接来提高手术成功率。比嘉除了给出自己地专业判断之外，还对安吾说，我感觉其实你心里已经有答案了，只是想要我来给你确认吧？

 

请到一郎出动之后，一郎先是帮石川梳理了情绪，让他的头脑冷静下来。然后却说首先要缩小范围才能进行搜查，然后又去找地下黑客复原了村上的手机和电脑内的信息查找

付钱的方式：一郎的财产都被冻结没收了，他就让黑客二人组黑进自己的账户去把钱偷出来哈哈哈哈哈哈23333333333

鸭川管理官之所以很快就同意石川去会见一郎，是因为巴不得石川死。就是鸭川开枪打了石川一枪的啊。

第二章开始的石川忙着寻找村上一夫留下来的受害者，所以没有去找一郎的信息，等到村上的案子结束之后就可以去查询一下绿川尚纪的被劫持被杀害事件，看到逮捕一郎的也是茶屋，之后要请假跑去关西找茶屋啊……

石川一直不休假所以积了很多假期。

 

20170403 石川重新获得哨兵能力之后把铃木送回监禁室出来第一件事是问市仓认不认识地下情报贩子【ok】

还有就是石川找到了安全屋之后先是去了安全屋，用听力搜索，没有人，急了，打碎玻璃进去。还是找不到，以为自己输了。【ok】

然后很生气。然后睡不着。然后回想和铃木连接的冷静状态，回想起自己是个哨兵，去找鉴证科收集的现场证据，摸出完全烧毁的灰烬是某种单据，可能是快递单之类的，然后回到房子里守株待兔，和村上叨逼叨之后发现村上想让他离开屋子，最后终于等到了快递车。【改了，没有守株待兔，而是直接找到快递公司去了，提前了一些时间救出了受害者。】

 

 

20170409

精神动物。一开始一郎没有精神动物，按照空身的理论，是因为一郎没有灵魂。但是后来他的精神动物出现了，而且和石川的精神动物有物种上的亲缘关系。很可能是因为石川而产生的。

在最后一个案件，一郎阻止石川那里，最后他们肩并肩靠墙坐在地上。石川看到一郎的精神动物正在蹭自己的动物，就觉得超级可爱，然后忍不住揉一郎的头发并且揽着他笑了。

一个温馨的场景。

 

 

20170415

设定：

精神链接：名词，表示一种状态。

进行连接：动词

两个lian是不一样的

 

哨兵和向导是十九世纪末二十世纪初发现的现象，在一站中被初次投入战场，二战时大量使用，后来的越战、古巴危机、阿富汗战争等各种战场上也经常看到他们的身影。活跃在各种危险性较大的职业中。

向导数量低于哨兵，哨向比例约为6：1。

就日本的情况来说，日本不被允许拥有军队，而且自卫队里也不允许编入哨向的部队，所以日本的哨兵向导是以特别行动队或者警察中的公安队伍的明义来培养的，但是他们也会有不对外公开的军事演习，以备不时之需。

 

20170416

茶屋调查过的一郎的信息：

首先他把一郎杀死绿川之前的三次事件联系了起来，去跟最后一个案件（杀死毒枭）里的幸存者确认过，这件事也跟真梨子讨论过。

其次他在被铃木耍了之后（爆炸案件之后）去调查过十一年前入陶大威被火烧伤住院后的去向。冰室友贤领走了大威，给他制造了铃木一郎这个户口，一郎在冰室家休息了一年，然后就不知去向。

后面是他不知道的，是铃木去找真梨子的时候跟真梨子提到了我们才知道的。

还有登山教练伊能那边的信息也是真梨子查到的信息。

 

我有点明白真梨子的理论了。就是说，一郎没有归纳筛选所有感官获得的信息的处理中枢，而发生了某些事情之后他开始按照他所学到的人类知识构建了一个符合逻辑的中枢，但是这个更像是人造的“器官”——或者说灵魂，而不是自然生长出来的。

即使是人工制造的自我，也会筛选获取的信息，无用的信息被丢在脑后，形成无意识。有了无意识信息后，就会根据它们产生梦境。

 

一郎的描述是，他在被火烧伤之后就恢复了一些自我行动的能力，但是还不完全。这跟感官的刺激有关。（所以，和哨兵连接的时候可以同步到他们极强的感官，有助于他“练习”脑和身的连接【就跟复建辅助用的器材一样）

 

一郎说他也不知道为什么当初要把潜进冰室家的小偷推下去，只是自然而然这么做了，自己并不觉得想要复仇。（我的想法是，这个是逐渐成型的虚拟自我通过逻辑计算出的指令：这个人害死了爷爷——我是爷爷的亲人——我要杀死他为亲人报仇，这是一种常见的逻辑）

 

但是，事实就是杀死小偷之后一郎真正进入了世界。

根据真梨子的推论，一郎是为了“保持人工自我而不断杀人”，也就是他需要按时接受“杀人”这种等级的信息刺激来维持虚拟自我的运转。

实际上，一郎想要找到替换的方法，他为杀人感到道德上的痛苦，即使他杀的都是十恶不赦的大恶人。

我明白啊！！！所以这里的关键是寻找到一个信息刺激的替代渠道！！

那还有什么比得上爱呢！！！

爱给人带来的刺激和死是可以媲美的！！！！感情，和别人建立起联系，他的自我会和相爱之人的自我融合，从而获得一个持续稳定的自我，甚至逐渐生长出真正的自我意识从而替代虚构的人工自我。

打个比方，就像从亚当身上取下一根肋骨创造出夏娃一样啊！！！！或者获取干细胞移植出新的器官啊！！！

我的天呐我简直要把自己萌死了TUTUTUT

而且，一郎是会露出痛苦表情的，他不是一直面瘫的，他的表情会有细微的变化。所以在最后一集，石川询问他当初找上自己是不是就是为了正当杀人来保持虚构自我、并拜托他杀掉安藤的时候，一郎的神情是很痛苦的——石川亲吻了他的手心之后，抬起头就看见一郎难过地想抽出手。

=====

Border第四集的笔记：

瘢痕疙瘩

第二次杀人事件出现，犯人又是给了石川一个提示，叫他找藏青色的车子。

如果他是哨兵，应该会提升难度，要他自己用嗅觉或视觉去找吧，应该就最好不是这种炸弹了。想要把他耍得团团转之类的，但是石川闻到了炸弹的味道。

所以下一次犯人就决定做出没有特殊气味的炸弹。

瘢痕疙瘩可以通过视觉辨认

想让一郎看到石川面对最后死去的流浪汉的灵魂时那种温柔而悲伤的表情。这个时候一郎内心的情感也同步到了一郎身上，有触发他的思考吧wwww

第三章安排：

第二章最后解决了案件之后要通过真梨子引出茶屋的存在，为安吾的名古屋之行做铺垫【这个被我放到第三章开头了，有点突兀……以后写完第三章了再回来看看怎么把开头梳理得清晰一点把，但是大致的内容就是这样的】。他是知道发生了爆炸犯的事件之后才从茶屋那里回来的，然后是为了陪着立花才去看比嘉的。立花想要感谢比嘉嘛，但是又害羞www

（接下来大概交代一下石川和真梨子交谈过，得知了茶屋曾经负责一郎的案件，知道更多细节。所以石川准备去那里拜访茶屋的事情——可能通过市仓对立花的转述。）

还有就是在茶屋那里了解到哪些背景资料。

首先我要梳理一下一郎的背景资料，然后安排一下现在需要大家知道多少。

记得接上第二章里一郎见过专门拉向导皮条的家伙的伏笔，所谓的见过其实意思是他杀过一个拐卖妇女和女性向导学员的外国人贩子233333所以安吾听茶屋提到一郎可能杀过的三个坏蛋，就联想到一郎在村上面前的那句“见过”233333333333

这之后，发生了针对警察的炸弹魔事件，于是石川被叫回去了。

然后炸弹魔事件开始，嘻嘻嘻嘻

对了，石川脑袋里有子弹，所以过安检的时候肯定会出幺蛾子吧哈哈哈哈哈！！！跟金刚狼一样23333

 

20170422

我想到，也许最后一郎阻止石川的时候，会告诉石川说他已经找到替代杀人的维持自我的方法，那就是和他人和社会建立真实自然的联系，而这一切之所以能成功，立足点就是石川。石川便举枪对着自己的脑袋威胁一郎去杀掉安藤。一郎故意往安藤的住所看去，引开了石川的注意力，从而夺下石川的枪，但是石川在紧张下开了枪，射穿了一郎的膝盖，这一下令他清醒过来。

风波过去后，石川揽下开枪的责任写了检查报告，又险些被革职。但是他毫无怨言，而且细心地照顾一郎恢复。这个过程是多么细腻而性感啊，为他按摩伤腿，也许伤好了之后还会亲吻那里的疤痕呢www我好喜欢“亲吻我给他留下的伤口”这个梗啊。好性感啊TUT

突然想到，向导和哨兵H的时候，也许会选择不和对方链接。因为，作为独立的人，也许他们也想要有私人的，不与任何人分享的感受。所以这个时候，不知道一郎是什么感受的石川，也许会一直缠着问一郎你现在感觉到什么新鲜的东西了，告诉我——之类之类的，边H边让一郎直播他的感官，哇靠真的有点性感wwww

比如一郎被gan得觉得背后很痒，石川就用牙齿刮挲一郎的后脖子，GC之后，因为感觉到一郎回握住自己的手，所以石川忍不住一阵柔情，亲了亲一郎的指尖，还含着舔他的指腹之类的www呃啊啊啊好温柔啊TUTUTUTUT这种小调情才是H中最让人心动的地方啊，现在写H的孩子都太天真了！！！太没有情趣了！！！！

不知道这个时候如果真梨子再问他你想不想和我上床的话，一郎会不会回答说“不，我不想和你上床”23333333

尾声或许就是H第二天早上醒来，描写一郎对这个世界从某种更新的角度去感受，他这一次是真正的“进入了真实的生活”了吧TUTUTUT而且他也相信自己找到了与这个世界真正的联系TUTUTUTUT

20170423

一郎杀过的人：

导致铃木的爷爷被烧死的小偷

销赃者（一个黑社会大腕）情报贩子，给很多盗贼提供情报，然后分赃，从不自己下手，但是赚了很多。在自己家的别墅划船到湖心，结果船翻了，水温过低，店主心脏麻痹不治身亡。妻女坚持认为有人在水中晃动小船。

外国人，收买弹子房的赠品起家，然后开合法风俗店，最后买卖妇女。从国外偷渡进少女骗来卖淫，监禁后注射毒品。被关在办公室的金库中窒息死去。过了一个星期，因为腐臭味才被发现。

毒品贩子，兴奋剂到海洛因都在做，自己单独干，不和组织关联。乘车时被一辆车撞上，然后被掐死。

20170507：

第三章：接下来介绍一些案件的细节，然后又是新的案件发生

石川之所以同意了立花的怂恿去借助一郎，其实有一个关键因素，就是看到了死去的人的灵魂，他意识到这些流浪汉因为犯人的私欲而无辜死去，如果不采取措施的话，会有更多无辜的人被杀。他无法原谅把一个活生生的人当作报私仇的“诱饵”这种行为。

我的新发明：α型对哨兵信息素

 

 

20171029

一郎开始产生感情。  
原因是诱鸭川说出犯罪事实那里一郎的向导能力又差点失去控制，大火烧的情景又出现了，他和鸭川都差点窒息。但是被安吾反向控制了暴走。  
本来哨向组合，都是向导把感官神游的哨兵拉回来，可是这次竟然是哨兵拉回向导。作为向导的一郎心里就挺不好受的，接受真梨子检查的时候提到了这个异常，他说自己可能产生了情感，真梨子听了来龙去脉，猜测他这是感到不甘心。真梨子很欣喜，叫他尽量多关注自己的情绪变化。这种消息无异于腿部残疾的人重新走路，哑巴开口说话。  
但一郎说他对人的情绪实际如何并不了解，需要真梨子听了他的描述后帮他分析。  
真梨子笑着说你可以直接问你的哨兵啊。在精神链接的情况下，他可以直接感受到你的情绪。  
于是一郎就拜托石川和他连接维持久一点，两人在某次一起在河边散步，安吾就在体会着一郎的感受，然后告诉他现在是什么情绪。而当一郎看向安吾的时候，他们感受到一股揪紧心窝的躁动，发疼，可是又让人轻飘飘的。安吾知道一郎喜欢上自己了，支吾的说这种情绪他叫不出名字，情绪都很复杂，不是所有都能一一分辨的。一郎：你的意思是我对你抱有的感情很复杂咯。安吾无言以对呃。有一瞬间他也产生了同样的感觉，可那好像不是一郎的，而是他自己的。  
安吾硬把那当成一郎的影响，但其实他们俩都已深陷其中。

 

20171102

BORDER

这个词在死亡哲学第五课出现

在濒死体验的论证过程中教授经常提到“border”这个词。人在认为自己死去的时候，“灵魂”（假设我们有灵魂的情况下进行解释）脱离身体，徘徊在另一个国度的边界上（border）。

石川的border，有一层意思就是他曾经经历过的生死边境吧。

还有一层，是道德的边境。是否可以为了好的意图行恶事？为了替死者报仇，可以夺取凶手的生命吗？功利主义和绝对道德的边界。


	2. 正文chapter1

CH1：特殊监禁室  
  
自从走进这条走廊，石川安吾就开始感觉到不对劲。  
  
他的组长——市仓卓司，仍然在两步之外的办公室里和顾问医生谈论什么。市仓并不是那么健谈的人，大概是因为这位医生与之相熟又比较开朗，办公室里一直传出说话声，从未间断。从办公室门上的玻璃看进去，上司始终没有坐下来，一副就要离开的姿态，注意力却十足地投入了对话中。  
  
背脊和大脑开始发热，石川靠在冰冷的水泥墙上闭眼休憩。  
  
一开始，他以为窗外起风了。但是阳光下的小圆叶只是轻微地摇晃着，不可能发出那么大的飒飒声。  
  
仔细分辨，那声音是从墙上传来的，像一波一波的小虫子从石川背后刮过。  
  
我不该这么快就出来走动的，他想。自从脑子里进了颗子弹，他就被勒令停止一切剧烈的物理活动。但是作为一名警察，他和医务人员对于“剧烈”的理解实在是天差地别。  
  
石川转过身，用额头抵着墙，尽力深呼吸。眩晕过去后，他感到有什么硬物抵着肚子，低头一看，原来是一扇门的把手。  
  
习惯使然，半小时前到这里来的时候石川就仔细观察过周围。在墙壁的这个位置，原本绝对没有任何出入口。一阵冷汗从脖颈延伸到他耳后。  
  
铜黄色的金属把手附在暗绿色的光滑木板门上，把手周围绕着繁复的雕刻，透着一丝引人打开它的光泽。尽管看不到门缝，石川却能感觉到气流穿过缝隙时引起的震颤。上司和医生的说话声完全消失了。整个走廊上，除了这扇门再没有其它房间。  
  
石川怀疑有人正在对他进行心理暗示。如今他失去了哨兵的大部分感官能力，又无法主动与其他向导进行临时精神链接，求救无门，也许只有顺着对方的意思才能找到出路。就直觉来说，眼前的图景并没有表现出任何针对他的恶意，而是平静又直白的邀请，不带任何强迫。  
  
他推开了门。门后是长方形房间，两扇小窗对称排在对门的墙上，它们是唯一的光源。石川尚且记得现在的阳光在另一个方向，但当他回头确认，却发现走廊上已经没有太阳照射区域了。  
  
房间正中有一张四脚长桌，桌子后面，有人正襟危坐，双腿并拢，双手放在膝盖上。如果不是情形太过诡异，石川也许会觉得他像个乖巧的学生。但他很快认出此人身上穿的正是这间治疗院的监禁服，服饰颜色纯白，袖子的肘部伸出两条可扣起来的皮带，过长的袖口被整齐地挽到手腕位置。  
  
石川对上他的视线，缓缓坐到他对面的椅子上。两人中间隔着一张十分普通的办公桌。石川把手放上去，从指尖传来熟悉的质感。  
  
“下午好。”陌生男子说。  
  
石川哑然失笑：“你好。可现在是打招呼的时候吗？”他环顾四周，却看不出任何具有威胁性的特征。相反，在单调的环境中，他的肌肉渐渐放松，心跳也放缓了。  
  
“我的能力有限，只能短时间连接，希望您认真听一听我的提议。因为脑部中弹，您失去了哨兵的全部能力，但这个缺陷即使在不取出子弹的前提下也可以修复。我能提供帮助。如果要做取出子弹的手术，我能通过精神链接，同步我们的生命体征，将手术的成功几率提高至90%。”  
  
他让石川咀嚼了一下其中的意思，继续说道：“我的名字是铃木一郎。监禁室307号。负责医师鹫谷真梨子。您可以向上级提交协同破案的申请和对我进行监护的证明。”  
  
“你真当我是傻子吗？”自从脑部中弹以来，石川的意识前所未有的清醒。“能被关到爱宕精神医疗中心来，说明你不是什么善类。别想利用我。”  
  
“您误会了。我只是给您指明一条可行的路线。这样，如果您陷入困境了，也不至于感到绝望。”  
  
“我知道绝望是什么感觉，不劳费心了。”石川说。即使提到了前段时间被人近距离集中脑门的事件，他仍然保持着冷静，这一点倒是出乎他自己的意料。  
  
然而，铃木一郎并没有因为他的拒绝而气馁。  
  
“无论如何，只要您联系鹫谷医生，我想她会很乐意谈谈我的情况。”铃木一郎眨了眨眼睛。这句话的最后几个字含糊得难以听清。  
  
石川还没来得及冷嘲热讽几句，房间便失去了形状。一切线条像是梵高的画作那样产生了扭曲，晕眩再次回到了石川的大脑。  
  
与此同时，他的组长市仓卓司的声音在耳边响起。过了几秒，他才明白过来，自己额头抵着墙面，正坐在地上。医生递来了毛巾，让他把脸和脖子上的大汗擦干。  
  
“你怎么了？我们一出来就看见你坐在地上。”市仓问。  
  
石川默默摇头，将毛巾还给医生。几分钟前，在铃木一郎的精神图景中的淡定自若完全蒸发了。他的身体无法控制地发抖，像是从水里捞出来那样，而现在才刚进入六月份。  
  
“请问，这栋建筑里有没有叫‘铃木一郎’的向导？”  
  
这话是在向医生提问。医生望了眼老友市仓，两人均一脸疑惑。  
  
“这栋建筑里的向导平时都在屏蔽区活动，照理说应该没有机会和任何哨兵连接。监禁区的就更不可能了。也许得问问五楼的苫米地教授。”医生蹲在石川身边，用一片电子压板测量他的脉搏。  
  
“苫米地教授，对吗？”市仓问。  
  
“没错，他是研究向导精神能力的器质原理的专家。送来这里的‘有问题’的向导，全部都归他管。不过他一个人也管不过来就是了，因此负责具体事宜的都是他手下的学生。”  
  
“谢谢。”石川说。  
  
市仓大概是意识到自己和老友聊得太久了，赶忙让医生给石川做了诊断。医生盯着石川之前照过的脑部光片和化验单，最后得出了和所有医生一样的结论：子弹压迫小脑，导致控制哨兵能力的区域部分血管坏死。建议是尽快取出子弹，以面永久失去哨兵能力，或者防止出现更多的问题。  
  
石川早已听过无数次类似的结论，心里吊起的希望不免又落空了。但他还是打起精神，朝医生鞠躬言谢。大概是愧于没能给出不同的见解，医生向市仓推荐了另一个人。  
  
这个人并不能算是医生，只是医院的技术工作者。  
  
“他不喜欢和患者打交道，精力都花在改进器械上了，但其实是拥有脑神经科门诊资格的。”医生努力做出真诚的表情，“如果是空身君的话，说不定会有不同的想法呢。”  
  
“怎样，你想去拜访一下这位‘空身’先生吗？”市仓问石川。  
  
“有何不可？谢谢医生。”  
  
“哪里哪里。”  
  
告别后，石川和市仓按照医生交待的路线坐电梯去往一楼的西北角。他能察觉到上司的好意，因此默默地配合着。反正，如果不来医院，他的周末也只会在空虚中打发过去。出了电梯，走过电房的时候，拐角处突然冒出一个抱着棕色毛绒熊玩具、身穿粉红色睡衣的长发小女孩，仔细看，居然还光着脚。为了不撞上她，石川猛然改变了行进的轨迹，为此，头脑一阵发晕。他不禁为自己的不中用感到烦闷。  
  
“你还好吧？”见他行为奇怪，市仓问道。  
  
“没事。”  
  
走出几步再往后看，抱着熊的小女孩已经不知道跑去哪儿了。  
  
石川暗自嘟囔：“怎么不看好孩子，很危险的啊……”  
  
当他们看到技术部办公室门口“空身”的名牌时，办公室的主人正风风火火地往外赶，手上抱着厚重的笔记本电脑。石川和市仓都是高大的男人，并排一站就挡住了办公室的出口。头发乱糟糟、还带着眼镜的技术人员愣了一下，轮番打量他们。  
  
“请问您是空身医师吗？”石川问。  
  
“正是。怎么，我十年前入侵警方电脑的事情终于败露了吗？”他一脸惊喜地问道。  
  
市仓窘迫一笑，说：“你太幽默了。不，今天是来咨询你的专业意见的。我这个手下，虽然外表看不太出来，但其实脑子里——”  
  
“脑子有问题的话请挂脑神经科或者精神疾病科的号，我还有急事，失陪了。”  
  
“我的脑中有颗子弹，因为它，我失去了所有的哨兵能力。”石川一口气全盘托出。  
  
空身瞪大眼睛看了他们几秒，仍旧穿过两人往外走。但他很快就停下来，晃着身体对他们说：  
  
“嗯，你的案例很有趣，不过还是比不上真梨子那边那个家伙。要是你们愿意，就跟我一起走，有空的时候我会看看你的情况。”  
  
市仓见他松口，意示石川跟上。  
  
“我还带来了他的脑部光片，以及化验单。”  
  
“知道了知道了，快跟上！”空身催促道。  
  
于是，两个警察跟着个子较矮的空身再次回到电梯间。一路上，石川没再见到那个光脚板的小女孩，估计已经被护士带走了。他用力眨了眨眼睛。死里逃生之后，他的视力就变成了正常人的水平，这令他经常担忧自己是否漏掉了什么关键信息。他明显忘了地球上大部分的人类都只能靠着这种程度的视力过一辈子。  
  
空身按了三楼的电梯，刚才他们就是从这层楼下来的。电梯稳步上升，三人相对无言。  
  
突然，空身对着市仓问：“你是他老爸么？”  
  
“不是。”市仓淡定地说。  
  
“别那么严肃，我开玩笑的。哈哈。”  
  
石川微微假笑了一下，但他和市仓都想不到该怎么接话。  
  
爱宕医疗中心的主建筑分为三个部分，中间的穹顶大厅和两边侧翼的大楼。空身带着他们从西北角上了三楼，沿着主干道行进，却突然拐进了放着“施工勿入”标牌的岔道。  
  
市仓把空身叫住。  
  
“这里写了在施工吧？”  
  
“没错，特别监禁室最近在施工，要加厚墙壁。”空身像是完全看不见标牌似的往里走。  
  
尽管有些心虚，两个警察还是绕过标牌，跟着走进岔道。  
  
拐了一两个弯后，才停在“鹫谷真梨子”和其他几个医生兼研究员的办公室门口。石川在心里暗暗念出真梨子的全名，心口猛地一跳。  
  
空身也不敲门就进去了，热情地把鹫谷真梨子招呼过来，要她给自己出示“刚才电话里提到的数据”。  
  
石川打量了一下这位女性。她梳着低马尾，白大褂空荡荡地裹在身上。两只漂亮的眼睛里满是担忧，却透露出一丝狂热。  
  
她把空身领到角落的计算机群面前，指着右边一块屏幕上的历史数据给空身看。对于外行人来说，那不过是一堆线，唯一能看出的不同，大概就是这堆线波动得特别厉害。  
  
空身把自己的笔记本连接上计算机，导入数据后，用自己设计的软件进行了分析，以确保假设的正确性。  
  
“怎样，能证明我的猜测吗？”真梨子问。  
  
“不会有错，他的确和某个哨兵进行了精神链接——即使是在带着‘王冠’的情况下。估计是钻了施工的空子，趁着墙壁哪个地方变薄，精神力‘嗞溜’地钻过去。”  
  
“且不说施工的问题。重点是，这栋楼里哪里来的哨兵呢？就算有，他们进入医疗中心的时候难道没有人告诉他们要打开精神屏障吗？”  
  
听及此言，空身兴高采烈地指向石川。  
  
“说来也巧，我们这儿正好有个不能展开精神屏障的哨兵呐！”  
  
听到这话，石川微微皱了皱眉头。  
  
经空身提醒，鹫谷真梨子才正眼看向刚才随他进来的两个男人。年轻一点的那个头发被剪短了，头上还绕着一圈绷带，医生的本能使她非常想告诉此人：你本该静养，而不是在医院里到处跑。  
  
市仓很快反应过来这两个人在讨论的话题。他拍了下石川的手臂：“刚才有人和你连接上了？”  
  
“是的。”石川朝市仓点头。他几步走到真梨子面前，利用身高对她施压。“你负责的犯人叫什么名字？”  
  
真梨子一两年前曾和一位名叫茶屋的高大警探合作过，那时候也从未有过对身高的畏惧。她抄起手说：“我不知道您说的‘犯人’是什么意思。我可以配合调查，但是您最好出示正当的搜查指令。”  
  
“他叫铃木一郎，对吧？”  
  
看真梨子表情一变，石川便心下了然。  
  
“他在精神图景里以提高我的手术成功率为条件，要求我向警方取得他的外出监护权。”  
  
“什么？”市仓变了脸色，“下次遇到这种事要立刻告诉我。”  
  
“非常抱歉。”  
  
“你没有答应他吧？”市仓又问。  
  
石川苦笑了一下：“怎么会呢，组长？鹫谷医生，我倒是很好奇，你这位患者到底犯了什么事要被关进‘特殊监禁室’。又为什么想要取得外出的机会？”  
  
他们几人的谈话给整个办公室带来凝重的气氛。空身暗中给几个实习研究员递了颜色，带他们出门搬救兵去了。陷入争执的真梨子和石川对此毫无觉察。  
  
“这些问题恕我现在无法回答。而且你也不能要求我在看不到任何指令的情况下就配合你进行——调查。”  
  
连真梨子本人也觉得自己显得有点讨人厌，但是她被涌上来的勇气和怒火怂恿着，毫无畏惧地挡在石川面前。  
  
“如你所见，光是采集和分析数据的工作就让人一个头两个大了，请不要给我们添乱！”  
  
“照你这么说，我现在也可以以妨碍公务罪把你带回去审讯吧？”  
  
“慢着慢着，你火气也太大了。”市仓说。  
  
他钳住下属的手臂，把人往后拖。石川趔趄了一下，扶着办公室中间的方形长桌。真梨子盯着他，深怕他因为受到上司的否定，反而会大发脾气。但石川只是紧紧眨了几下眼睛，试着冷静下来而已。一旦他卸下了咄咄逼人的气势，整个办公室里的空气仿佛都变得更清新了。  
  
市仓好言道歉之后，真梨子也架不住，朝他道了歉。  
  
“无论如何，你的病人在没有允许的情况下和一个没有精神屏障的哨兵链接，并提出了交换人身自由的条件，再加上他被收押在‘特殊监禁室’的前科，我想我们有必要对他的目的进行调查。”市仓语重心长地对真梨子说。  
  
“可是……”  
  
“我明白，调查令我会去申请的。希望你之后能抽出时间配合——在不影响工作的情况下。”市仓组长看起来像是个不好说话的硬汉，语气却十分委婉。“总之，能让我们确认一下铃木一郎的情况吗？他现在是否得到了有效的监控？”  
  
真梨子轻轻叹了口气，说：“我明白了……一郎已经被紧急转移到最高级的监控室去了，我一时半会儿也没法探访。不过，就算能探访也无济于事，他正在昏迷当中。”  
  
为了证明这点，她让助手递来一条不到一指宽的弧形金属。在金属条的弧面外镶着几个指示灯，现在是全部熄灭的状态。弧线内部的中心伸出一根细细的针，大约两三厘米长，针上套着塑料胶套，以免误伤他人。  
  
“这是什么？”市仓问。  
  
“向导精神力电刺激抑制器。”真梨子说。  
  
石川休息够了，凑过来端详。真梨子刚和他发生过争执，还有点僵硬，此时小心翼翼地把金属条递过去，石川也小心翼翼地拿了过来。  
  
“探测针刺进前额叶，测量大脑内产生的生物电流。通过这一指标来判断一个向导利用他的精神力量采取了什么活动。”真梨子平静地为他们解释，“最开始只是用来收集实验数据的，但是后来有人加上了抑制功能——就是这个按钮。启动之后，只要生物电流的波动符合某种曲线的范围，探测针就会施放电刺激，抑制向导的所有脑部活动。”  
  
对于这个小玩意，石川只有在当初接受哨兵训练的时候听说过。战争时期，这种器械被广泛应用于敌方的向导战俘当中，利用从他们身上采集的数据，做出了许多相当有成就的研究。然而，教科书对那些战俘的下场却闭口不提。  
  
他和市仓都是第一次近距离地查看最新的抑制器。  
  
“我想确认一下，”石川开口了，“铃木一郎是佩戴了抑制器，并且处于监控状态下吧？”  
  
“是的。”真梨子回答。  
  
“你们打开了抑制开关吗？”  
  
“打开了。”  
  
“然而他还是捕捉到我的存在，并且把我带进了他的精神图景里？”  
  
“并非完全不可能。”真梨子把坏了的抑制器拿回手上，“关于向导的精神力量，我们还有许多空白领域需要探索。”  
  
石川憋了一肚子问题，大概是终于忍不住了，他深吸了一口气，尝试学着市仓的口吻，好声好气地向真梨子提问：  
  
“鹫谷医生，说实话，一个能力如此强大的向导却没能被投入自卫队或者警察的机动队伍中，令人感到不安。可否告诉我铃木一郎最初被拘禁的缘由？”  
  
真梨子听到这个问题，移开了眼神。她的脸上露出了私藏小动物的女儿在家长面前会露出的畏怯。  
  
石川又说：“我们最后仍然会进行调查。可你是他的责任医师，你的意见比任何资料上的更有参考价值。”  
  
令人失望的是，真梨子仍然一言不发。就在市仓摇头的时候，她却轻声对石川说：“下午六点半请你们到医疗中心停车场的B区1路等我。”  
  
这倒是有趣的进展。市仓和石川向真梨子低声道谢，后者却仍旧一副犹疑不定的模样。为了不再刺激她改变主意，两个警察表现得格外老实。  
  
就在这时，办公室的门打开了。  
  
空身探出一颗脑袋。  
  
“你们吵完了吗？”他问，“真梨子，玲子的妈妈想见见你呢。”  
  
“啊？你什么时候出去的？”真梨子匆匆跑向门口。  
  
“我本来想去找人帮忙的，不过路上遇到了，就带她过来了。”  
  
“究竟是什么事呀？”  
  
她出门一看，玲子的母亲眼眶通红，脸上湿漉漉的，在她怀里抱着一只棕色毛绒熊玩具。玲子是真梨子在儿童内科认识的“朋友”，先天性心脏病使她不得不在医院都过大部分的童年时光。自从认识了真梨子之后，她就常跑来真梨子的办公室找她闲聊玩耍。  
  
看到她的母亲这副样子，真梨子一下明白过来，不禁腿软，向后倒去。令她没想到的是，石川正好也跟着出来，因此快手接住了她。  
  
她为自己的失礼向石川道歉，转而振作起来，好好安慰了一番玲子的母亲。因为感到自己并没能帮上玲子什么忙，当听到这位母亲表示感谢的时候，真梨子心中涌起一阵歉疚。  
  
几分钟后，玲子的母亲离开了，真梨子才惊讶地发现石川一直站在她身后。他凝神注视玲子的母亲离开的身影。  
  
“请问，那位叫‘玲子’的女孩，有没有粉红色的上下两件的睡衣？是长发还是短发？”  
  
“哈？”由于问题太过奇怪，真梨子一下忘记了悲伤，“好像是有一套。留、留着长发。干嘛突然问这个？”  
  
“没什么，”石川露出不自然的笑容，“想必玲子是个爱光着脚到处跑的孩子吧？”  
  
真梨子摇摇头，笑得一脸无奈。  
  
石川本以为这是否定的意思，但是，当他听到真梨子接下来的话，却不得不皱起眉头：  
  
“你们哨兵怎么连这种事情都能看出来呢？”  
  
====

 市仓卓司开着车送石川安吾回他的住处。  
现在已经八点过，两个男人跑到一家中国餐厅吃饺子。为了感谢上司的关心，石川提出要请客，却被市仓拒绝了。  
“让你遇到那样的向导也算是倒霉。这餐就各给各的好了。”  
石川无法反驳。  
一个多小时前，他们在爱宕医疗中心的地下停车场等到了鹫谷真梨子。后者让两人坐上她的车后座，说是要告诉他们一郎被捕的缘由。  
“其实，在两年多以前他就被警方拘禁过——作为连环爆炸案的嫌疑人。直到最后劫持并杀死另一个嫌疑犯绿川尚纪。”  
“因为内讧？”市仓问道。  
“即使是警方自己也无法下定论，一郎到底是和绿川一伙呢，或者……”  
石川打断了她的犹豫，“既然已经逃走了，后来是怎么抓获的？”  
“后来……”她看了眼后视镜里的警察，小心翼翼地观察着他们的反应，“他和一个曾经供职于刑事部的前警察同时被发现，一郎昏迷了，而前警察则已经死亡——他还是个哨兵。这种情况下，一郎被视为头号嫌疑犯，也是没办法的……”  
车里安静下来。偶尔有车经过停车场时，前灯的光线扫过，晃得人无法睁眼。  
真梨子清了清嗓子：“我知道你们是怎么想的。从表面上看，他的确夺取过相当人数的性命。警方习惯于把他们所熟知的犯罪动机套用在一郎身上，却忽略了他的与众不同之处——或者说难听点，他的缺陷。只有从他的角度出发，才能理解真正的动机。”  
“你先不要担心，我们会有自己的判断。”市仓说。“警方怎么想的，之后我们会去查看档案。现在最重要的是你个人的意见。”  
“如果你们也经历过他所经历的那些事情，就会知道他所做的一切不过是一个人为了消除内心的痛苦，不得已而为之的。他的一生经历了太多不幸的巧合，所以才变成现在这样……比起惩罚，我觉得他更需要的是医疗援助。”真梨子越来越不安，声音颤抖起来。  
“我不知道他到底遇到过什么。”石川无动于衷。“如果你能写份报告出来，也许会更有说服力。”  
“我一直在写，但这不是写小说，不是光靠个人经验就能写好的。我还需要收集数据。”石川的话让她恢复了平静。  
“你何不现在就告诉我们呢？”石川又问。“如果害怕我们误会的话。”  
“我刚才告诉你们的事情，其实在警察的档案里也能看到。可如果是更私人的信息，我必须过问一郎的意愿。他要是觉得没问题，我一定会把我知道的都说出来。”  
“您可真够尊重患者的。”  
“别讽刺我了，石川警探。我只是希望在对一郎的看法出现定论之前，能让他避开公众舆论的打扰。”  
市仓给了石川一个肘击，示意他闭嘴。  
“无论如何，很感谢你配合我们的擅自调查。”他说。  
“不，我没帮上什么忙，真是惭愧。”真梨子小声说。  
“只不过早先在办公室的时候，怎么不直接告诉我们呢？”  
真梨子叹了口气，从前座转过头来。“大家虽然都知道他的危险性，也被告知了需要做好哪些安全措施——譬如穿好电磁波无法穿透的防护服。但其实他们并不清楚一郎的具体罪行，也不知道他杀死哨兵的手法。如果在办公室里公然讨论，不知道会造成什么后果。”  
“这样对他们根本不公平。”石川冷冷地说。  
市仓抢过话头：“到底是什么手法？”  
真梨子瞥了石川一眼，继而看着市仓：“他和那个哨兵链接了，这就是我们所知道的一切。一郎和那个哨兵被发现的时候，两个人都躺在地上动弹不得，却没有外伤。一郎呼吸微弱，但好歹还活着。那个哨兵则呼吸停止，大脑青筋暴起，眼球充满了血丝。解剖后，也排除了各种外界致死因素。好像他纯粹就是因为过于痛苦而窒息了。”  
市仓陷入了沉默。  
石川似乎没有被真梨子的描述所动摇，而是顺着她的话问下去：“你说他们两个都躺倒在地上，却没有外伤。难道他们之间没有发生过打斗吗？现场是否有第三人在场的痕迹？”  
“死者被发现于房间内，而一郎和他隔了一道墙。他根本没有进入死者所在的房间。当然，似乎也没有其他的人。”  
“那到底如何才能证明这个哨兵的死和铃木一郎有关呢？只是因为他们进行过精神链接吗？这是站不住脚的。”石川半是自言自语地说。  
像很多人那样，他有时忍不住把思考的过程说出来。  
这番话却很快让真梨子对他改观，在她看来，石川所表现出的无法接近，或许只是他太过正直造成的表象。  
市仓轻轻叹了口气：“如果光是通过精神链接也能杀人，那也太可怕了。”  
说完，他担忧地看了石川一眼。  
很快，他们就结束了不算愉快的交谈。两个警察回到市区，吃过晚饭之后便告别了。对于铃木一郎此人，市仓并没有任何概念，因此他脑海中的形象变得有些像老电影里鬼鬼祟祟的小偷或杀人犯。  
石川安吾则不同。和铃木一郎进行的短暂链接，给他留下的是宁静、平和的印象。他仍然记得处于铃木的精神图景中的时候那种思维敏捷、身体平衡的感觉，仿佛和他的链接修正了石川健康上的不足——类似于安装补丁文件修复软件bug的效果。  
对自己的能力和判断持有坚韧的自信：这是石川已经很久没能体会到的感觉了。  
即使从真梨子那里听说了铃木一郎曾今的作为，他也难以对他产生恐惧或者抵触情绪。这也是精神链接带来的影响之一。  
与大众常见的看法相悖的是，向导与哨兵的链接，并不能直接将他们思想的内容或者记忆双向传输，简单来说就是他们并不能直接听到对方脑子里的声音、或者看到他们脑中的画面。链接时，只有在精神图景里共处，才能通过语言或者文字进行交流。如果有哪个向导是哑巴或者聋子，通过精神图景也能说话或者听到别人说话。  
更关键的是，链接的人可以感受到对方的情绪和意图。  
人是可以被周围人的情绪所影响的。如果听到一个烦躁的人在耳边不停抱怨，听者也会被惹得烦躁易怒。然而和向导链接时，这种情绪的同步更加全面，只要有一点针对哨兵的负面情绪，那么必定会被对方察觉，并且使哨兵感到难以忍受——反之亦然。  
石川知道，和铃木的链接如此平稳顺利，一定程度上也意味着他对铃木存在认同感。  
“在不取出子弹的前提下也可以修复”——这是铃木在短暂的对话中提到的条件。石川并没有和市仓或者鹫谷真梨子讨论。无论是谁，听到这样的建议，总要皱起眉头怀疑一番。可是，哨兵对向导所说的话，并不是依靠常识或者逻辑来判断的，因为能够直接感受到一郎的真诚，他忍不住要去相信、甚至已经相信了这个承诺。  
石川回到自己那小单间里，草草冲了个澡，便钻进勉强算是整洁的被窝里。从工作中闲下来后，他略微收拾了房间，可是由于心不在焉，房间体现出一种摇摇欲坠的整洁，仿佛稍微挪动哪个物件，就会使它从新脏乱起来。  
躺在单人床上，石川试着延伸自己的听力。他已经忘记能力觉醒前自己是怎么感受世界的了，此时也不敢确定听得见楼下一对夫妻叽叽喳喳的生活噪音算不算恢复了听力。最开始和哨兵灵敏的五感相处时，他必须整晚带着白噪音耳塞睡觉。他还记得，在吵闹的哨兵训练室，能力觉醒初期的不良反应是所有实习哨兵喜欢讨论的话题，仿佛反应越大，就说明能力越强似的。  
然而石川明白他们沾沾自喜的心情。  
由于哨兵具有极强的领地意识，每个辖区的警署只会配备一名哨兵，通常安插在当地警署的刑事部搜查一课内。每当调查陷入困境，或者遇到紧急事件，需要迅速侦破时，哨兵往往是人们第一个想要求助的对象。在这样的环境下，许多哨兵难免自视甚高。  
尽管哨兵的重担使人疲惫，但不得不承认，被人需要、被人重视的喜悦，的确在近几年的时间里支撑着石川。  
现在失去了能力，停职养伤，只能躺在床上干瞪眼。石川任由纷乱的思绪在脑中来回，一直到后半夜才睡着。眼下，无论有没有恢复能力的可能，他都希望尽快回到现场。

TBC


	3. 正文Chapter2

02  
石川的愿望在六天后实现了。周五晚上他强迫自己早早入睡，周六清晨醒来时却感到疲惫。他隐约记得晚上被震耳欲聋的呼噜声吵醒，像是有人就对着他的耳朵打呼一样。他怀疑可能是自己在睡梦中恢复了超人的听力，可是刻意竖起耳朵的时候，却仍然是耳不聪目不明的老样子。  
像是有预感一般，石川拿起放在床头的手机。很快，屏幕上就显示了市仓的来电。  
没有寒暄问候。市仓劈头就问：  
“喂，是我，最近看报纸了吗？”  
“那还用说。您说的是哪件案子？”石川随手从床头捞起周五的晨报。  
“报纸上只报道了一起案件，安西真由子，十六岁，一个星期前失踪，两天后被弃尸。”  
“我看到了，受到虐待后被勒死。难道还有其它的事件？”  
“安西真由子是第六个受害人。今天接到一个车主提供的车前摄像头录像，说是拍到了安西失踪前的影像——你那边什么声音？”  
石川打开了免提，一边听电话一边急匆匆换上西装。“没什么，您继续说。”  
“安西失踪前上了一个陌生男人的车，拍到了车牌和正脸。现在正在利用车牌号和人脸识别系统寻找嫌疑人。如果两边是一致的结果，搜查令就手到擒来了。你要加入吗？”  
“那还用说吗？请给我十分钟时间。”  
“有干劲是好事，不过你给我先把衣服穿好。十分钟来得及吗？”市仓看了眼办公室里的挂钟。  
“不用担心。一会儿见。”  
挂电话时，他已经打完领带，刚好穿上皮鞋。  
从住处到警视厅花的时间太少，以至于石川赶到的时候，搜索结果还没出来。到达市仓所在的楼层时，迎接石川的只有立花雄马的哈欠。  
石川受伤前就和立花搭档了。然而休息期间，除了和市仓一起去医院的那一次，别说探望问候了，这个“搭档”连短信都没有发过。  
一般来说，哨兵的搭档总是要承受被人忽略的待遇。大部分人并不会明显表现出不满意，然而立花是个直肠子，从最初与石川组队的时候开始就把不满全写在脸上。  
石川也从未想要和搭档搞好关系，他认定了立花是讨厌自己的——不仅因为他是哨兵。许多哨兵在青春期就会觉醒，进入专门的学校培训，毕业后分配到警察、军队或者各种救援队伍去服务，对于这样的人，大家已经习惯于将他们视为特权群体。而石川则不同。就在三年前，他还只是片区的巡警。因为刚好在一次案件发生后，于犯案地点附近觉醒能力，循着血腥味找到了凶手，所以破格进入了哨兵训练机构，接受了短期训练后便被分配到警视厅。过于幸运的履历想必引起了立花的嫉妒和不满。在石川看来，这样的厌恶情绪只会顽固地生长于人心，根本不可能改变。  
看到石川出现，立花雄马露出难以置信的表情：“这么快就出现，你该不会一直蹲点在附近吧？”  
“组长呢？”  
“一点幽默感都没有……他么，一直在电脑室里等结果。”  
“我想看看安西真由子和其她受害者的尸体，停尸间有人上班吗？”  
“有是有。不过你去了又能怎样，还能闻到东西吗？”  
石川向他投去一瞥。立花满不在乎地缩了缩脖子，说：“关心一下同僚嘛。”  
“还没有恢复。就算是这样，我好歹还是个刑警。”说完，他转身往电梯走去。  
“哦，是啊。”  
走出几步之后，石川却发觉有人跟着自己。迎着他怀疑的视线，立花一脸挑衅，像是找人打架的高中生。“怎么，我不能一起去看看吗？我也是刑警呢。”  
“随便你。”  
他们下到负一层。通往停尸间的走廊上只开了几盏灯，飘着冷气。快到负责人办公室的时候，立花突然神秘兮兮地凑过来说：“新来的可一点都不好相处啊，你小心点。”  
石川比立花稍微矮一点，他抬头瞥了对方一眼，便敲门进去了。那一瞥的末尾，怎么看都像是个白眼。  
“打扰了，我是搜查一课的石川安吾。”  
比嘉美香正在工作笔记的时候，很不喜欢被人打扰。她从办公桌抬头，看到两个高大的警探堵在门口，便不耐烦地叹了口气。  
“有什么事？”  
“我想查看一下安西真由子以及被判定为同意凶手所为的其她五个受害者的尸体。请搭把手。”  
比嘉美香在办公桌上翻找起来。“你就是那个办案时到处乱跑然后被人击中脑门的哨兵吗？警视厅配备的人才还真是与众不同。尸体按照遗族的意愿全部都火化了，我这里有六个受害者的尸检报告，就在这间办公室里看吧。”  
说着，她把一叠装订好的A4打印纸扔在石川面前的桌面。立花在石川身后忍不住噗笑了一声，却换来比嘉一句“请尽量别吵我”的提醒。  
“只有这些吗？”石川面露难色。  
比嘉美香顿住了。她放下笔，抬眼直视石川。房间里只有她的台灯开着，冷光映照在她的两只大眼睛里。  
“是不是怕我一个感官普通的年轻女流之辈会忽略掉重要信息导致你们无法破案？”  
“不……”石川窘迫地拿起报告。“已经帮大忙了，谢谢。”在他身后，立花为了憋笑，只能抬头望着天花板疯狂眨眼。  
由于房间内只有一盏台灯，石川只能尽量靠近比嘉的办公桌，把纸张斜向下摊着，好让灯光照亮文字。讨厌的是，立花也凑了上来，使得空间变得很狭小。  
正当他们窘迫地保持着奇怪的站姿，比嘉打开了荧光灯，整个办公室即刻亮堂起来。  
“哦，谢谢。”立花爽快地说。不过，他感到比嘉明显把他们当成了两个傻瓜。  
石川和立花很快看出报告的特别之处。与以往的验尸官不同，比嘉对尸检结果的描述简洁准确，除了单纯的事实和数据之外，还增加了一段她根据结果推断出的信息；个人风格十分强烈。如果看到她其它的报告，即使没有署名，也能猜出攥写者是谁。  
内容和石川在报纸上看到的没有太大分别，但其中一条信息引起了他的注意。比嘉在每个受害者的头上都找到了一种特别的头饰：一段弧形的银色金属，上面镶嵌着塑料宝石，用梳齿插进头发里固定，见图5-01。看到报告上的照片，石川立刻想起了在鹫谷真梨子的办公室里见过的向导精神力抑制器。  
在最后一个受害人的尸检报告后面，比嘉引用了“向导精神力电刺激抑制器”这一词条，并且附上了评论：“近期流行于女子高中生之间的模仿头饰，昵称‘王冠’。许多精品店均有批发，难以通过制造商确定买家。受害者在初中接受过向导判定测试，分数接近合格，但未被判定为向导，与前五人相同。尚不能确定嫌疑人对受害者的选择与她们的向导测试结果和头饰之间的联系。”  
“把我们的工作都做了啊……”立花嗤笑道。“该不会又是恐惧向导的能力从而展开的犯罪行动？”  
出乎意料的是，比嘉头也不抬地接话：“那为什么不直接绑架预备进入向导学院的学生？受害人均为十六到十七岁的女高中生，难道不应该先从更明显的角度着手吗？”  
“不用你指手画脚。”立花回嘴。  
石川又浏览了一遍，便将报告还给验尸官。  
“谢谢。我刚回到现场，正需要这些。关于防向导抑制器的头饰，上面有找到任何东西吗？”  
比嘉沉默了一阵，回答到：“没有。犯人在勒死受害者的时候也戴了手套，没有留下任何皮肤分泌物。”她的语气听上去缓和了一些。  
“以后还需要你的帮助，请多指教。”石川稍稍倾身。  
“真婆妈。”比嘉说。“这本来就是我的工作。”  
立花惊讶地见到一丝微笑出现在她脸上。他草草地道别后便跟着石川离开了。  
  
人脸和车牌的搜索结果出来了，市仓和他的两个属下都松了一口气。车牌的车主正是人脸识别系统辨认出的对象：33岁的房地产销售村上一夫。  
搜查令几乎没花什么时间就批了下来，村上一夫的现住处也很快就送到了搜查一课手上，过程太过顺遂，使得士气高涨。出勤的警察们脸上一副“去会会那个变态杀人狂”的神态，又紧张又激动。  
就在去往嫌疑人住处的车上，立花还打着瞌睡，等到进了村上家的门，他们就立刻清醒了。  
一个小时后，验尸官比嘉美香也赶到的时候，市仓、立花和石川三个男人挤在村上宅的玄关走廊，像血管上的血栓一样妨碍别人走动。  
“听说是你们把嫌疑人干掉了。”比嘉说。  
还没等市仓抱怨，立花就凑上来：“你是从哪儿道听途说的？你知道么，我们敲了门，听到里面回应‘请进来，门没锁’，然后就傻不愣登地进来了。那个混蛋拿着刀，好整以暇地跪在地上，一见到我们就把自己的喉咙割开，根本来不及阻止。谁知道是不是有人泄密呢。”  
比嘉推开立花往里走，经过石川时，相互点了点头，算是打了个招呼。  
客厅入口不远处，仰躺着村上一夫的尸体。喉咙的伤口整齐规则，说明死者下手的时候没有任何犹豫。衣着整齐，头发上了发油，估计原本打算出门。但是出于某种原因，他改变了主意。手机扔进了鱼缸里，手提电脑的硬盘被砸个稀烂，厨房的水槽里还留着纸质物焚烧后的残屑，没有留下任何有用的信息。  
比嘉来到客厅的窗户边，从这里向外看，可以清楚地看到几辆警车停在街边。  
“如果提前收到消息，肯定就逃走了吧。应该是最后一刻改变了想法，既然不能逃走，干脆把所有的证据都毁尸灭迹。”她喃喃自语。  
“我也这么想。”石川出现在比嘉身边，把她吓了一跳。  
“反正也不难推测。”她说。  
“他并非一见到我们就割破喉咙。”石川突然开口。  
“什么意思？”  
“当时最先冲进去的是我。村上说了‘还有一个人’，之后才动手。”  
比嘉转身看了眼正在房间里寻找线索的市仓和立花。“你跟他们说过了吗？”  
“当然。但组长说证据不足，无法立案。”  
“是么。”  
比嘉没有问他为什么要跟自己商量这个问题，而是径直走向村上的卧室。“请问可以到房间里去吗？”她说。  
鉴证科的同事已经做完了取证，意示他们可以进去。  
根据比嘉的理论，村上一夫极度自恋，控制欲强，为了保护自尊，可以不眨眼睛地说谎，甚至不惜付出生命，他的遗言，很大可能只是最后的虚张声势。如果找不到什么实际的证据，警方不可能调动资源进行搜索。  
即使调动了也没用，石川想。辖区内唯一的哨兵现在只是个普通人而已，根本无法大范围搜查，更何况，现在再去申请调用向导，又不知道得花多少时间才能等到分配。向导是比哨兵更加稀缺的资源，政府机关管理的向导都是按照任务行动的。日本辖区众多，不可能给每个辖区的哨兵都配备一个固定的向导搭档。  
村上一夫的房间看上去十分整洁，衣柜里却混乱不堪。除了各种进一步证实他是个极端自恋控制狂的迹象以外，再也找不到和连环杀人案件有关的信息了。石川漫无目的地翻找，努力让自己陷入思考中，却始终无法把铃木一郎的声音赶出脑海。有一个能力强大的向导，现在就被关在离世田谷区不远的爱宕医疗中心，何必再向上层申请调配向导？如果恢复能力，是否就能发现被他忽略掉的信息？在这栋房子里，也许就在他眼皮底下，可以证明还有一个受害者的证据正等待被无能的警察发现。  
石川看了眼床底，没发现什么，正想要站起来。就在这时，一阵眩晕令他无法站稳，靠在床头柜上，碰倒了台灯。一时间，他听不到任何声音。像是被塞进一个狭小的空间一样，脑袋感受到极大的压力。  
“你还好？”比嘉过来扶他。  
“没事……”石川撑着床，单膝跪地。当他看到坐在另一边床沿的村上一夫时，太阳穴胀痛得到了无法忍受的地步。他想起上个星期在爱宕医疗中心那个抱着熊玩具的小女孩。那天晚上，他的心绪围绕着铃木一郎和哨兵警察的案件，因此忘记了这个诡异的小插曲。不知为何，他认为自己看到了死去的‘玲子’的灵魂，但等到睡了一觉再起来，他的理智便强硬地排除了这种可能。  
比嘉安静地等他恢复，对村上一夫视若无睹。虽然坐在床沿，但是村上一夫所在位置的床单没有任何褶皱。他饶有兴味地转头注视着狼狈的石川，从后者的失态中获得极大的优越感。  
“抱歉，可能是旧伤犯了。能让我单独呆一会儿吗？”他勉强开口。  
比嘉没多说什么，拍了拍他的肩膀便离开了。  
所有人的注意力都集中在客厅，没有人往卧室哪怕投来一瞥。石川慢慢地站起身，不敢从村上一夫脸上挪开视线。被石川注视的感觉使得村上一夫非常得意，他敏捷地站起来，理了理自己的头发和衬衫，朝石川打招呼，却没能得到回应。  
“不敢相信，我竟然能有这样的好运。”村上走到门口，观察着警察在自己屋子里取证的身影。“这可是欣赏你们白忙活一场的最佳观众席啊。”  
门外传来鉴证科的班长通知大家进行收尾工作的声音。嫌疑人村上一夫畏罪自杀，不打自招，少女连环绑架杀人案办得虎头蛇尾，现场弥漫着漫不经心的氛围。甚至有几个年轻人讨论起一会儿叫什么便当好。  
石川强迫自己把纷乱的恐惧抛到脑后，尽管还不怎么成功，但他已经忍不住问道：“你说还有一个人，是真的吗？不过是在虚张声势吧？”  
“当然是真的。”村上转过身，神采奕奕地看着石川，“等到最后一个小可爱因为警方的疏漏孤独地死于绝望，然后再由媒体报道出来，那你们就糗大了！不过，要是真的像这种状况，说不准要什么时候才能发现啊。”  
的确，如果就此结案，而受害人被藏在了非常隐秘的位置，在没有任何线索的情况下，不知要多久才能把她找出来。

“我记得警方不是宣称他们有特种‘哨兵’支援吗？请你们的哨兵打开雷达搜索一下不就好了？”  
“我看你不过是因为被发现了，气不过才这么说的。”石川说，“想要显得你没有完全失败，对吧？其实根本没有第七个受害者。”  
村上一夫露出不屑的笑容。“你才是，害怕没法救人才故意否认的吧？给你个小提示，去把客厅的角落检查一遍，看看是谁在虚张声势。”  
“请等一下！”石川立刻阻止了正在收拾器具的同事。  
他借来一只折叠刀，把开了窗户那面墙的两个角落的地毯割开。其中一个角落的木制地板发出了空响，在那之下必有一定的空间。  
立花本来还对市仓吐槽“石川终于脑子不好使了”，听到这声响，却再也笑不出来。他和市仓凑上前，帮石川将一块地板掰了起来。地板下面有十厘米深的小格，里面摆放着一个天鹅绒材质的扁盒子。打开后，三个男人都露出了恶心的表情，立花转过头去，不愿意仔细看。在他们之中，动摇得最厉害的就是石川安吾。扁盒子里有七个玻璃试管，每个试管里放有一束头发，用细细的红绳绑起来。  
“我说什么来着？”村上一夫站在他们之间，仿佛本来就是警察队伍的一员。“我已经调了时间，再过二十四小时，氧气就要耗尽了。”他做了个环抱自己的动作，“等她醒过来，发现自己被困在一个黑黢黢的地方……唉，真可怕，我原本没想让她以这种方式死去的。”他做了个可惜的表情。  
鉴证科拿走了石川手上的盒子。其实他也没多少力气再捧着它了。  
村上一夫的灵魂——现在石川可以确定——绝对不是因为脑中残留的子弹而导致的幻觉。那的确是留着村上一夫的记忆、情感和欲望的灵体。  
  
  
无论是抱着棕色毛绒玩具熊的玲子还是连环杀人犯村上一夫，都是在和铃木一郎进行精神链接之后才出现的。作为警察的石川安吾自然怀疑铃木一郎就是这一变化的直接因素，作为哨兵的石川却不这么想。他甚至有种预感：只有在铃木一郎的帮助下，这种特殊的能力才不会继续折磨他。但是无论要跟从哪一种判断，他都需要再见一见铃木本人，和他交谈。  
石川原本还有些犹豫，但是在听说了那七管头发的化验结果并不能作为立案证据的时候，他便径直找到了市仓卓司。  
市仓正在跟立花商量案件报告该如何写，听到石川的要求，他叹了口气。  
“我就知道你不会服气。但是即使七管头发都属于不同的人，也没法证明多出来的就属于另一个受害者。”  
“是不是只要找到了线索就能展开调查？”  
“你这是悖论，不调查哪里来的线索？”  
“有件事我没有告诉您。非常抱歉。”石川朝市仓鞠了一躬，继而快速说到：“在铃木一郎的精神图景里，他还提到过可以在不取出子弹的情况下帮助我恢复哨兵能力。现在再往邻近的辖区请求哨兵支援也需要一段时间才能批下来，不如让——”  
“你还好意思说！”市仓狠狠地瞪着石川，“这么关键的信息你居然一个人闷着。”  
“对不起。但是现在——”  
“没有人能证明铃木一郎的话，即使你见到了他，他也未必能帮上忙。还有，难道你真的要把那种危险程度的家伙置于自己的监护之下？你还真有本事。”  
“这个条件我可以推脱掉，但是万一他真的有办法呢？有向导在，我就能把感官能力扩大到整个辖区，甚至更大的范围，组长！”  
“你这家伙，”市仓被他气得笑出来，“你忘了他干过什么事？我劝你先把遗书写好了再来。”  
“我已经发到你手机上了。”  
“什么？”市仓和立花异口同声叫到。  
市仓翻开手机，果然从石川安吾那里发来了一封标题为‘遗书’的短邮，打开一看，里面只有一句话：“还有一个受害者”。  
市仓哭笑不得。他知道石川铁了心要调查到底，但是，出于对人才资源的珍惜也好，出于和石川这些年来的交情也好，让手下的哨兵去冒这个险，他仍然不太情愿。不情愿是一回事，又不能真的放着钻了牛角尖的石川不管，而且，如果真的能够帮助石川恢复能力回到岗位，也会提高搜查一课的破案效率。  
“服了你了……你等我一下，我去请示鸭川，一会儿一起开车去爱宕。”  
“非常感谢！”石川又是一个鞠躬。  
“我想问一下，铃木一郎是谁？”立花叉着腰，一脸茫然。  
“稍后再解释。哦对了，以防石川这边毫无收获，你还是先把报告写好。就按我刚才说的那样写。”市仓丢下这句话就往外走，还示意石川跟上。  
大概是心情好，石川临走前还朝立花做了个吐舌头的鬼脸。  
“你小子！什么跟什么啊！”立花气冲冲地抱怨，但只能认命坐在电脑面前打报告。  
鸭川管理官很快批准了石川的申请，还给了他们一纸代表警视厅的许可，以确保他们有资格探视任何级别的囚犯。这倒是出乎市仓卓司的意料。思前想后，也只能认为是因为向导实在太缺乏了，所有能利用的向导都最好利用起来。  
到达爱宕医疗中心，他们得知铃木一郎原来的监禁室已经施工完毕，恢复了以往的管理方式。他们熟门熟路地按照空身上次走过的路线找到了鹫谷真梨子的办公室。巧的是，她正在指挥学生们开始下午的数据收集工作。  
看到石川来势汹汹地开门进来，她下意识地挡在办公桌前，护着她的手提电脑。  
石川忍俊不禁，快速朝她出示了一下鸭川给的文件，没让她多看。市仓在门外等他交涉。  
“警方需要借助向导铃木一郎的能力，请安排会面。”  
“倒、倒不是不可以……”石川的态度变化另真梨子感到疑惑。她原本以为石川是绝对不可能相信一郎的。  
“那就立刻安排吧。”  
走向监禁室的路上，真梨子忍不住问石川：“你需要一郎做什么呢？上次听到你们提起手术什么的，一郎也会有危险吗？”  
“我不觉得他会有危险，鹫谷医生。你还不如替我多担心担心。”石川微微笑了一下，像是要去赴死。  
他这么开玩笑，真梨子反而红了脸。  
监禁室比办公室还要往走廊深处走，它夹在两层楼之间，需要下一小段台阶才能走到门口。金属门中间夹着水泥，由电动齿轮带着打开，否则以真梨子的力气休想推动分毫。房间顶部呈拱形，四周是圆形墙壁。墙壁由一块块方形特殊材料拼起，吸收了大部分声音。一时间分辨不出光源，只知道房间内能看清楚每个角落的状况。三条十公分的拘束带将铃木一郎固定在门对面的墙壁上，分别横跨他的前胸、腰和膝盖。拘束衣使他的双手被迫交叉在腹前，不能做出大幅度动作。此外，还有两边的拘束臂固定了他的头颅。在他的刘海上方的头发里，露出一条新的精神力抑制器，雾化后的绿指示灯每间隔几秒就闪烁一次，表示他现在状态正常。  
这一条可是货真价实插到脑袋里去的，石川想。  
假如不知道抑制器的真实效用，光看外表，还真会以为它不过是个颇有少女心的饰品，然而一旦想到它工作的原理，石川就不太舒服。  
他不顾市仓的阻止走过去。铃木原本像是睡着了，现在却睁开眼睛，直视石川。  
“你好。”这回石川先打了招呼。  
“您考虑得如何？”铃木的嘴部没有受到拘束，看来是被允许说话的。  
“即使我想相信你，也没有可靠的证据。”石川又靠近了些。在铃木面前，他感觉不到威胁。“所有的医生都告诉我需要取出子弹。你觉得你的可信度有多大？”  
“还不能证明哨兵的能力和大脑的关联。大部分哨兵失去能力的案例通常是心理因素引起的。”铃木不慌不忙地说。  
石川转头看向真梨子。  
“从临床记录看来，的确如此。”真梨子说。  
他重新面对铃木一郎，问：“所以你是打算做我的心理医生？”  
“你需要精神疏导。中弹的经历使你开始害怕回到现场，而只要没有哨兵能力，就不需要承担哨兵的责任。”  
“你弄错了。”石川面色铁青地逼近比他矮了将近十公分的铃木。“我比谁都想要回到现场。”  
“那是因为你认为自己应该这么想。”  
“别说得好像你很明白似的。”  
“够了，石川，还有正事呢。”市仓提醒道。  
真梨子站在门口，手放在门框边一个不起眼的白色按钮旁，似乎只要石川碰一下铃木，她就会按下去。  
“现在还无法取得对你的监护权，”石川压着嗓子说，“但是如果你真的恢复了我的能力，上面批准的可能性会更大一点。”  
“试用期吗？”铃木问。  
“差不多。就连企业招新也需要试用期，不过分吧？”  
“请准备一个放有躺椅的安静房间，并解除我身上的拘束物。”铃木无法转动脑袋，只能抬眼看向石川。“我需要和你进行物理接触。”  
“可以吗，鹫谷医生？”  
“房间没有问题，但是解除拘束……我得找人来帮忙。”  
“你自己没有权力决定吗？”石川问。  
“问题不在这里。”  
等到鹫谷真梨子叫来一组专业训练的医院保安之后，石川和市仓总算是明白她为什么需要别人帮手。  
自从被关进爱宕医疗中心之后，铃木一郎的所有行动都被严格地控制。每一天早上都有专人将他竖起来绑着，到了晚上又得把他横着放，好像他是块立牌板似的。尽管鹫谷真梨子提出过多次抗议，院方仍然不允许铃木一郎在囚禁室里自由活动。最初被逮捕的时候，由于铃木身体强健，力气惊人，经常弄得医院的保安队伍人心惶惶，经过讨论后，最终决定通过减少他的活动来使其肌肉萎缩——注射导致肌无力的药剂可能会影响铃木的内分泌物质，导致实验数据出现偏差。  
以这种方式被囚禁一年多以后，现在的铃木无法自己走动。石川皱着眉头，看着两个穿好了防护服的医护人员将抑制器调到最高级别，然后才解开拘束物，挟着他的两边手臂，将他拖往特殊囚禁室的门口。运输用的担架无法下到门口，因此停留在夹层的楼梯上方。移动铃木的工程缓慢而笨拙地进行着，医护人员架着他的姿势十分可笑，而铃木本人却丝毫不感到尴尬。  
“让我来。”石川阻止了他们，将铃木背到背上。  
“请小心，物理接触可能引起精神链接……”其中一个穿防护服的小伙子提醒道。  
“反正等一下也要链接的。对吧，铃木？”  
铃木没有回答他的问题，而是没头没尾地来了一句：“既然事态紧急，请抓紧时间。”  
石川不再多话。上楼梯时他把身体压得很低，以防铃木从背上滑下来。从接触铃木开始，他便感到心率放缓，被村上一夫搅乱的思绪也渐渐安静下来，精神得以高度集中——与第一次和铃木一郎精神链接时的状态类似。  
他不得不承认，铃木一郎对他起到了好的作用。对铃木的信任随着相处时间增加而自然增长，但是石川始终警觉着，毕竟，“感觉”是虚无飘渺的东西，他对铃木一郎要求在石川的监护下离开医疗中心的动机毫无头绪，此时绝对不应大意。  
医疗中心有专门为哨兵和向导进行精神疏导准备的房间，房内的布置和铃木所描述的完全一致。  
石川把铃木一郎放在房间里唯一的躺椅上。后者撑着手臂，勉强在躺椅边上坐稳。  
“请躺上去。”他对石川说。  
市仓和真梨子不由自主地交换了一下眼神。  
他们有点惊讶地看到石川照做了。躺椅足够宽，石川就躺在铃木身边。被铃木俯身盯着的感觉实在有点诡异。  
“组长，鹫谷医生，麻烦你们了。”  
“没什么，你们……开始吧。”市仓说。真梨子先他一步出门，所以没有看到市仓关门前的动作：他朝石川拍了拍自己的肋骨下方，那是他们通常配枪的地方。  
石川还没来得及拿回配枪，他知道组长这是在给自己吃定心丸。不知怎么的，他总觉得铃木肯定已经对此一清二楚。  
“精神疏导，你打算怎么做？”石川问。他想说些什么，免得把牙齿咬得太紧。  
“我在想。”  
“啊？”  
还没等石川跳起来抗议，铃木便伸手摸上石川的脸颊，两手捧着。他需要侧身稍稍前倾，这个动作使铃木的手掌侧面能撑着石川脸颊旁边的躺椅。  
一开始，石川绷直了身体。除了制服嫌疑犯的时候，他很少与人长时间地产生接触。他忍不住缩起脖子，躲开铃木，像是要藏到椅子下面去。  
铃木手指修长、手掌宽大，指关节有点粗，指腹和掌心还长了茧。他手看上去像大理石雕出来的，却并不像它们看起来的那样冰冷，相反，它们干燥温暖，轻柔、恰到好处地附在石川的脸颊两边。  
神奇的是，紧张感渐渐被抽走了。石川放松了肩膀，现在他能够清楚地意识到自己的处境，却又毫无恐惧之感。  
房间里的光源是暖色的，光照不强。温暖的浪潮从胸口冲刷到指尖和脚尖，石川觉得自己可能一瞬间就睡着了。  
梦境并不安稳，他的思维仍然清醒着，并且被引向了所有问题的源头。  
  
石川尽量不去回想，但其实，他从没有忘记过从额头中弹到失去意识之间那短短的一瞬间脑海中的念头。  
中弹一个小时前，他还在便利店里随便挑选用于果腹的东西，状态不好的时候，他曾差点把香薰蜡烛吃下肚子，因为它们被做成水果形状，并且香气诱人。  
对于食物，石川没有特别的兴趣，能填饱肚子，别毒死人就好。平时，等到满足了食欲，他便按部就班地漱洗，然后倒在租住的单间里的床上睡觉。这么做是为了储存体力，随时应对突发事件，迅速赶到现场。中弹的那天晚上，他刚买完东西，便被市仓一通电话叫去了现场，不久前买的食物，被他毫不犹豫地扔进了垃圾桶，反正里面装的未必就是食物。  
由于有他这么一个将所有时间精力投入到工作中的同事，其他正常上班睡觉吃饭的人，反而全部显得懒惰了起来。可是，哪个机构会讨厌石川这样具有奉献精神的员工呢？因此，即使曾经只是个普通的巡警，石川在接受了哨兵训练后，没过多久就从原来的辖区被调入警视厅搜查一课，以往，警视厅的哨兵总是当届或前两年名列前茅的学员。  
如果他是为了权力或者金钱而努力工作，也许还不至于落到被人一枪射中额头的境地，因为如果是那样，至少他应该相当珍惜自己的性命。现在想来，他接到电话的时候市仓就描述过案情：死者曾经做过警察，被人一枪射中眉心，这意味着凶手持有枪械，并且很可能与警察有过节。然而，无论是市仓、立花还是石川本人，都没有意识到在犯罪现场附近一个人闲逛可能引发的危险——直到石川跟着那个戴着卫衣帽子的男人走进暗巷、被男人的同伴用枪指着脑袋为止。  
为什么会犯如此愚蠢的错误呢？石川在最后的关头忍不住问自己。  
最初，石川还是巡警的时候，就是因为在犯罪现场闲逛，再加上哨兵能力选准了时间觉醒，才恰好抓住了犯人。他或多或少地把“闲逛”视作一种触发好运的“开关”。从此，每次办案之前，石川都要在犯罪现场附近走动，如同守株待兔的农夫那样重复最初的偶然事件。犯人被逮捕时发出的求饶或咒骂，受害者家人的感激，同事们对哨兵能力的依赖，这些东西给石川带来的满足感，没有任何东西可以比拟。他甚至希望二十四小时不断地发生恶性事件，最好不要让他有喘气的时间。因为解决了几百上千宗案件，就把杀人事件当成打发时日的消遣一样小看，最后落到被人近距离枪杀的下场也就不奇怪了。  
中弹的瞬间，他突然意识到，这个下场或许是冥冥中对他恶毒的愿望的惩罚。  
所有的医生都告诉石川，他能挺过那样的枪伤，并且没有被子弹影响任何身体机能，不得不说是生命的奇迹。可是，奇迹发生在他这种人身上，又有什么意义呢？  
恢复之后，他习惯性地想要回到办案现场，因为如果不去办案或者不为办案做准备，他的生命中除了吃喝拉撒睡就没什么别的盼头了。他怎么可能害怕回到现场呢？  
“人在认为自己受到惩罚之后，自然会害怕再次犯下同样的错误。”这是铃木一郎的回答。  
铃木的声音帮助石川界定了自我。他的意识回到表层，这才想起自己正躺在爱宕医疗中心的一张躺椅上。而铃木一郎就偎在他胸前，双手捧着他的脸颊。  
这是种很奇怪的感觉：石川已经习惯了铃木的存在，他并不在乎对方与他挨得是否有点太近了。-他只想要顺着铃木的思路找到问题的线头。  
“我为什么要害怕？至少这一次是不同的。”石川轻声说。  
“哪里不同？”  
“还……还有一个女孩，被藏起来了。”想到第七个受害者，村上那得意洋洋的脸孔又出现在眼前。胸口涌起一阵强烈的反胃感，但是他很快从中抽离出来，不受其影响。“等到氧气耗尽，她先是会进入歇斯底里状态。等到耗尽体力，缺氧，可能会出现幻觉，然后就在幻觉中慢慢窒息，在没有人知道的地方失禁、变成一具尸体。”  
铃木丝毫不被他的描述动摇。“那又怎样呢？”  
“那又怎样！”石川突然找回了声音，“我不想让她死——而且是以这么可悲的方式死去。既然我知道了她的存在，怎么能撒手不管？”  
他似乎被铃木激怒了，撑起上身，紧紧抓着铃木的手腕。  
铃木也不挣扎。他抓住石川的衣领，免得被他撞下去。  
“如果你非要这么做，没有人会拦着你。”  
“问题是现在我的感官……”  
他的声音戛然而止。取而代之的，是整个爱宕医疗中心的声音。  
爱宕医疗中心使用空气压缩管道来传递文件，穿梭的声音遍布整栋建筑，如同生物电流在神经束之间传输。医生把听筒按在病人的胸前，但是石川可以直接听到病人的心跳，一颗年轻的心脏，心率比成年人更快——这里是儿科。护士、医生、病患、清洁人员在走廊上来来回回，其中还有研究人员。鹫谷真梨子手下的研究生正在询问她今天是否还对铃木一郎进行数据采集，她叹了口气，让他们不用再等。“今天怕是没有时间了。”她自言自语。市仓打断了她。他听到刚才石川带着怒气的声音，现在房间里却鸦雀无声，他很担心。他的右手伸到西装上衣下面，放在胁下的枪托上，手指和皮革摩擦着，随时准备好击毙袭警者。说是袭警，指的不就是铃木吗？市仓一直不信任铃木，甚至连鹫谷真梨子也因为不确定性而感到恐惧。  
石川意识到他可以听得很远，把所有的细节尽收耳中。可现在不是无选择地接受信息的时候，他需要回来。在铃木一郎的声音的引导下，他缩小了听力的范围和灵敏程度。其它的感官恢复了正常。铃木把一只手放到了石川的脸侧和耳后，他们之间皮肤接触的感觉像锚一样带回了石川的听力。  
石川回过神来，朝外面喊了一句：“组长，一切正常，请不要担心！”  
话刚落音，他就发现有什么不对劲——躺椅面前不远处，村上一夫笑着打量着他和铃木。  
这可不能算是一切正常。石川把铃木的手挪开，扶着他在躺椅边坐好，然后他才自己走下躺椅。他原本是想要单独应付村上的，可就在他走下躺椅的一刻，铃木一郎抓住了他的手，因为惯性，铃木被扯得往前一倒，差点翻到地上。石川赶忙接住他，把他抱回椅子上。  
“他是谁？”铃木问。他始终拽着石川的一只手。  
还没等石川开口，村上一夫就攀谈起来：“这是你的向导？我说，你小子真是好福气。”  
“不是我的。警察机构的哨兵是不可能配备固定向导的。”石川说。他不喜欢村上一夫的语调，但现在他可以轻易地控制住厌恶的情绪。村上的魂魄也许可以为找到受害者提供线索，与其和他斗嘴，不如套点话出来。  
石川定了定神，问：“你对有向导能力的女孩很有兴趣，不是吗？那六个女孩头上的‘王冠’是你放上去的吗？”  
村上一夫把视线投向石川。“哪里，是她们自己买的。不知道哪根筋不对劲，以为测试的分数稍微高一点，就可以成为向导了。她们好像觉得做向导很帅气的样子呢。”  
“你好像不是很认同？”石川摆出一副跟他闲聊的架势。  
“哼，我吗？没办法，我可是见过那种人像虫子一样在地上爬的样子，与其说是帅气，不如说是——下贱？”  
石川不自觉地握紧了拳头。村上一夫看上去还有话要说的样子。  
“你知道为什么有钱人都喜欢有向导潜质、或者干脆有向导能力的情人吗？”村上问。  
“不知道。”老实说，石川一点也不想知道。和铃木手牵手听村上谈论这种猥亵的话题，让他感到异常尴尬。但他没有打断兴致高涨的村上。  
“向导是一群很容易共情的人，如果调教的好，她们会在一瞬间就感应到你的情欲，陷入欲火焚身的状态——尽管她们并不想要这样。如果只是有向导特质的女孩，即使没有被培养成向导，也比常人更擅长共情。强奸她们的时候，你的快乐也会体现在她们自己身上，当她们在你的影响下变得享受的时候，却也同时为自尊的摧毁而流泪。光是想象一下，我就觉得，这真是不得了的光景啊。当然，不是所有人都像你一样，大部分人还是喜欢女孩多一点。不过时不时的，男孩也能卖出好价钱，毕竟物以稀为贵嘛。”  
石川不自觉地从椅子上站起来，挡在铃木面前。“你诱拐她们就是为了享受这种快乐吗？因为没有钱卖，所以只好自己去抓。”  
“别把我和那些暴发户相提并论，”村上整了整他的衬衫领子，“我只是想让个好女人为我生几个孩子而已。像我这样的人，难道不应该在世界上留下更多的复制品吗？这样的要求很过分吗？”  
石川嗤笑到：“看来她们都觉得像你这种人最好绝种吧。”

村上一夫像是被扇了一巴掌似的，一边脸颊抽搐起来。他把矛头转向石川身后的铃木：“你的向导一副道貌岸然、事不关己的样子呢。喂，那边的，你该不会也以为向导的职责就只有辅助哨兵一途吧？难道你没有遇到过专拉向导皮条的人么？警察先生，看看他的相貌，你觉得有可能吗？”  
“我见过。”铃木四平八稳地说。石川有点犹豫这个答案到底意味着什么，他转头看了铃木一眼，后者没有任何情绪波动地坐在原位。  
“你见过？什么情况下？”石川问。  
“无可奉告。”铃木说。  
村上爆发出一阵刺耳的笑声。“还能是什么情况，警察先生，你拿到的恐怕是个二手货呀！”  
石川知道村上想要通过侮辱铃木来贬损自己。正当他冒出揍村上的念头时，铃木握了握他的手。他回过神来：村上已经死了，自己不可能对他的灵体进行物理伤害。但是看着铃木那不痛不痒的样子，石川就气不打一处来。  
“你难道没话对这个混蛋说？”他甩了甩他们牵着的手。  
他本以为铃木只会再来一句“没有评论”，却没想到他还真有话说。  
“大部分女人都可以生孩子，有向导资格的女人能提供更细致的快感，而你偏偏选择了有向导潜质的女孩。”  
村上一夫耸耸肩：“很奇怪吗？因为她们全都天真好骗，容易得手，还容易操纵。所有落选的人都喜欢被人当作真正的英雄，不是吗？”  
“你的选择不是随机的，”铃木继续道，“你之所以选择类似的女孩，是因为曾经有相似的人对你造成过你无法释怀的伤害，通过折磨杀害有共同点的对象，你可以获得报复的快感，这是向导或者普通女人都不能提供的。除了施暴对象，对于犯罪场地、手段、器材的选择，也很有可能于你过去的经历有关。”  
“他是房地产销售，可以利用手上的空房子。局子里留有性侵犯的案底，可以去看看有没有受害者的信息。还有来往信件和电邮。”石川补充道。  
“你要怎么看，我已经弄坏他们了，记得吗？”村上抽搐着嘴角说。  
铃木应道：“警察有自己的门路，恢复文件并非难事。你应该备好硝酸炸弹，必要时将芯片炸毁。”  
“真是多谢建议……”村上咬牙切齿地说。  
“警察有门路，我怎么不知道？”石川俯下身问。  
“那是因为你的上司还没有告诉你。”铃木头也不抬地说。  
有了切入点之后，至少能缩小搜查范围。看到村上一夫发狠的样子，石川不禁露出轻松而无奈的笑容。  
“尽管去找吧，警察先生，看看你们能找出什么东西来。”村上深吸一口气说，他似乎重新找回了自信。  
但是在石川看来，这不过是他又一次的虚张声势。  
石川并没有正面回复铃木试用期的结果如何，只是承诺了尽快请求监护许可。他感到自己像职场上虚与委蛇的面试官在安慰被踢出面试的应届毕业生。  
精神链接尚未完全断开，铃木应当能够直接察觉到这是句谎言。但他只是老老实实地被挪回监禁室，重新被绑在墙上，像是装饰用的雕塑。  
离开监禁室前，石川想，这理应是最后一次见面了。尽管一时间无法申请到配合的向导，但是缩小搜查范围后，他还是可以独立使用哨兵能力的。连接过程中，也确认了他能见到鬼魂并非铃木的故意影响。如果可以的话，石川希望今后永远不再需要和铃木打交道。铃木板着一张脸，也不知道是自信石川会再次出现，还是因为感到绝望。  
和鹫谷真梨子道谢后，石川跟着市仓离开了办公室。市仓心有余悸，生怕打开精神疏导室的时候会面对昏迷断气的下属。  
石川笑着搭上长官的一边肩头。确认周围没什么人之后，他低下头问：“话说回来，组长，能给我介绍一下警察的门路吗？”  
市仓挑起一边眉毛看着他。  
  
石川安吾逐渐意识到，村上一夫并不是在虚张声势。他已经确定了村上犯下罪行的空屋地址，并在那里呆了将近一个小时，却仍然找不到第七个受害者。既听不到她的呼吸，也闻不到她的气味。  
从爱宕医疗中心回到警视厅，经市仓介绍之后，石川带着村上的手机和电脑拜访了情报贩子赤井，再经由赤井介绍，联系上了高水平电脑专家二人组Simon和Garfunkel。在他们的帮助下复原了村上拍下的受害者的照片和近半年来的邮件记录，包括已删除的部分。  
村上曾经频繁地给一名叫“岩田美智子”的女性发电子邮件，却很少得到回复，直到半年前收到她的绝交邮件，便再也没有往来，曾经的邮件也全被村上删除了。岩田美智子与村上一夫断开联系的时间，和第一个被害者出现的时间相吻合。再加上，Garfunkel查出岩田曾经接受过向导测试，也差点被判定为向导，却没有真正接受训练，这就更佐证了案件与岩田之间的关联。  
通过岩田的银行记录，石川得到了她的住处信息。赶到岩田在汤岛的住处时，她正好在家，石川这才从她口中听说了村上曾经想要和她共筑爱巢的事情。村上向岩田告白时所在的那处房屋，很可能就是六起绑架案的第一案发现场。  
石川告别了岩田美智子，赶到她提及的独立民居门前。一开始，他只是在房屋外扩大了听觉和嗅觉范围。本以为只需对房子进行彻底的排查，就一定能找到受害者。夕阳的光线笼罩在石川身上，热度不减，他的背上出了一层汗。一刻钟过后，焦虑不断积累，石川无法再从容不迫。  
他拿起废弃花圃中的大块水泥砸碎了玻璃窗，用最基础的方式对房内进行彻查，却仍然一无所获。  
石川反复拿出村上手机里的受害者图片进行对比，确证此地就是第一犯罪现场。问题在于，受害者并不在这里。  
村上只说过他把第七个女孩藏在隐秘处，设置了氧气装置，但他从未提及受害人就被藏在他的犯罪场所，是石川想当然了。  
他不知道自己是怎么回到警视厅的。这一整天，他只在从爱宕医疗中心回到警视厅的途中啃过几块饼干，此外既没有喝水也没有进食。回到警视厅的时候，天已经黑了，立花雄马也写完了村上一案的调查报告，不用看也知道里面只提及了六个受害者。  
立花一看到他，便被他的手吓了一跳：“你的手——都是你的血吗？”  
“没错。”  
“怎么搞的？”  
“进门的时候刮到了。”石川低声说。他紧紧捏着受伤手的手腕，以便减少失血量。  
“你进的是什么——罗生门吗？等会儿……”立花手忙脚乱地从上衣口袋里掏出一张手帕。这个举动让石川不禁瞪大了眼。  
“给我的？”  
“不然呢，难道是我拿来擦鼻涕用的？”立花又露出一副不良学生的样子，将手帕一把塞给石川。“报告都是我一个人写的知道吗？凭什么你就可以翘班一整天？”  
“我找到村上的犯罪场地了……”  
立花突然来了精神，刚才抱怨情绪一扫而空。“真的有第七个受害者吗？”  
对于石川来说，这十几秒的沉默相当难挨。他吞了口唾沫，说：“没有找到。”  
“什么？”  
立花正要多说几句，市仓就出现了。  
“都别站在这里。你，去把伤口清理了；大会议室有大家吃剩的饭团。立花，把报告给我检查，你就先回去了。”  
“组长，我辛苦了一天，你不请我吃饭吗？”立花问。  
他被市仓用报告拍了下脑袋。立花虽然长得有些粗野，被上司拍头的时候，脸却皱得像个小孩子。  
作为受过严厉训练的警察，石川收到组长的命令，就像上了发条一样照做，仿佛已经没有了个人的意志。村上一夫的鬼魂随时可能出现，将他狠狠地嘲笑一番，而这个错误无法怪到任何其他人身上。  
他清理了手上的伤口，在会议室里坐下。会议室只开了两盏吊灯，照亮了外卖塑料袋。两个饭团下肚后，也不知道它们是什么味道的。如果不是看到拆开了的塑料包装膜，石川甚至无法确认自己是否真的吃了东西。  
饥饿状态下突然吃了那么多东西，石川的脑袋一阵发晕。他趴在没受伤的一边手臂上，视线呆滞地投向膝盖上放着的伤手。血已经止住了。碘酒渗到绷带表面，形成棕黄色的椭圆斑点。  
一整天的思考和奔波造成的疲劳充斥着石川的身体和精神，他的情绪似乎被抽干了，连一丁点不甘心或懊恼的感觉都没有。  
但是，就在他眨眨眼睛的瞬间，力气又回到了四肢。石川发现自己刚刚停下奔跑，在市仓和立花身边喘着粗气。他记得自己刚刚从住处附近的便利店跑过来，因为就在不久前，发生了一起枪杀案。受害者曾经也是警察中的一员。  
石川原本在便利店里挑选食物。挑选食物是相当无趣的工作。想要活着就得吃东西、睡觉、排泄，这是石川最痛恨的人类的缺点。正当他盼望着来一件凶案将他带离便利店的时候，手机响了。他的心情突然雀跃起来。同时，他选择无视这种雀跃引起的愧疚，因为愧疚并不能使他更快乐，而面对这种愧疚也不会带来任何好处。与其做一个道德觉悟颇高却空虚的人，不如闭耳塞听，投入工作。  
“我想去附近走走。”石川说。  
像往常那样，市仓一口准许了他的活动。  
这个夜晚和所有其它的夜晚似乎没有什么不同，直到石川看见了铃木一郎。  
后者穿着拘束衣物，赤脚站在沥青马路上。  
他像一个警示牌，提醒着石川，这个时候在附近转悠，可能遇到仍然持枪的凶手。铃木的存在意味着危险，令石川警铃大作。然而他无法停下脚步，身体不受控制地超熟悉的暗巷走去。正是在小巷尽头的右边巷口，石川将会遭到枪击。  
铃木跟了上来。  
现场周围还有许多鉴证科的同事和警戒线外的围观居民，他们对铃木不闻不问，仿佛他是个理所当然的存在。  
“你知道会发生什么，”石川朝他大喊，“让我停下！”  
“如果你想要停下，没有人能阻止你。”铃木说。“是你自己要跟过去的。”  
就在这个巷口，石川赶上了试图离开的犯人。当他出声喊住戴兜帽的男子时，从前面的岔口拐出另一个持枪男人。他长了一张铃木的脸。  
被铃木用枪指着的感觉让石川一阵反胃。  
“要放弃吗？”铃木问。“反正这个案子结束之后，还会有其他的受害者出现。坏人是抓不完的。”  
“问题不在这里……”  
“难道不是这样吗？多亏了村上的案子，今天又成功被打发掉了。”  
石川被铃木的话困住了。他要理清其中的逻辑，再从那逻辑的前提逃出去。  
“我不是、不是为了打发时间才做这些的。”他使劲挤出这几个字。  
“可你今天早上出门的时候心里就是这么想的吧？‘终于可以忙起来了’。”  
“我想救她——无论以前我是怎么想的，现在我想救她！”  
“是么。”铃木顿了顿。过了几秒，他把枪放下。就在那一瞬间，石川的身体终于重新按照他的意愿行动。  
“那还用说么。”石川喉咙发干，他努力吞咽了一下，继续向铃木倾诉他的思考过程。“只不过从手机和电脑里取得的线索全部都断了。犯罪现场是查出来了，但是受害人根本不在那里。”  
“村上摧毁手机和电脑，因为里面有他犯罪相关的信息。可是为什么他要在厨房的洗手池里焚烧纸张呢？”  
“纸张？”  
石川回忆了一下犯人死去时房间的状态，的确，鉴证科在厨房的水槽里发现了焚烧后的纸张的灰烬。纸张燃烧得非常彻底，看不出任何符号或图案。如果村上选择拨出生命中的最后几分钟来点燃它，说明这张纸上一定含有关键的信息。  
“鉴证科毫无收获，”石川喃喃自语，“这一条线索恐怕也……”  
“你是一个哨兵。”铃木突然说。  
他走近前来，步伐平稳。这么明显的事实，不需要他再提醒。可是石川并没有感到不耐烦。他静静等待铃木的后话。  
“你可以听到别人无法听见的东西，闻到最细微的气味。普通人需要高级仪器和化学实验才能分析的残留物，你可以通过触觉和嗅觉辨认出它们的特征。有些事情是只有你们才能做到的。”铃木眨了眨眼睛，他的语气像是在照读黑板上的板书，“在学校没有学过吗？”  
石川忍不住笑了。铃木让他想起学校里那些爱照本宣科的优等生，但至少这是个有道理的优等生。  
“是学过。”他说，“学校还告诉我们，要信任你的向导。”  
“对课本上的东西最好不要照单全收。”铃木告诫到。  
他再次举起枪，毫不犹豫地朝石川的脑门扣下扳机。在一声巨响中，石川惊醒过来。他撞到了手，伤口突突直跳，但是头脑异常清醒。  
“你还好吗？”市仓问。他一进门，就看到石川带着一脸安详的微笑趴在桌上。会议室的窗户开着，一阵穿堂风狠狠地带上了会议室的门，这才吵醒了石川。  
“我很好，长官。”石川站起身。“请问可以给我证据保管室的钥匙吗？”  
“你又想搞什么鬼？回去休息吧。”  
“拜托了，这是最后一条线索。”石川说。“如果这条线索也断掉，我就放弃。我保证。”  
市仓叹了口气，肩膀也塌了下去。没犹豫多久，他就从钥匙链上取下了其中一把。  
“在这儿，你自便吧，我要回家陪老婆孩子了。”  
“谢谢组长。”  
他接过钥匙，一刻不停地朝门外走去。  
市仓也说不清为什么这么干脆地准许了石川的行动。在刚才短短的对话中，他看到石川眼中不同以往的光明，让他感受到了令人难以拒绝的真诚。正是在这个时候，市仓明确地看到了发生在石川身上的变化。  
  
“你在干什么？”村上一夫问。  
他趴在证据保管室的置物架上，用自以为乖巧的方式抬眼看着石川。后者专注于手上的证物，对此视而不见。村上一夫的魂魄也看了一眼自己烧毁的灰烬。他确信纸张上的信息已经完全化为了焦炭，石川到底还想从中看出什么东西？  
不仅是看，石川拿起封口袋，放在鼻子下嗅闻。他的眉头在很长一段时间里都紧紧皱起来。直到过了午夜，他才停顿下来，仔细思索。他的感官完全集中在袋子里的一小撮灰烬上，无暇顾忌周围，也许连村上的魂魄也感到无聊，不知什么时候隐去了身影。  
石川离开证据保管室，来到了警视厅的档案室。路上，他遇见巡逻的警部补，年轻人知道他是辖区内的哨兵，一脸崇拜地帮他开了档案室的门。然而石川寻找的并不是档案，而是寄送到警视厅的快递——每天都有许多包裹寄送到警视厅，有员工私人购买的东西，也有公事用途的文件或物品，这里几乎包括了所有快递公司的运单。  
村上厨房里的灰烬闻上去像是某种打印出来的面单，而石川之所以怀疑那是快递面单，是因为想起村上提及过的定时氧气装置。符合定点定时特点的面单，他第一个想到的就是快递。来到档案室，正是为了验证猜测。  
石川一个个包裹地挑拣，抚摸包裹上运单的材质，并嗅闻打印的油墨味。质感和气味并不是界限清晰的特征，无法用数据表现。除了嗅觉和触觉，石川感到他还需要第六感——直觉的帮助，只希望哨兵的第六感也比常人敏锐。  
又过了一两个小时，在反复的比对之下，他勉强找到了质感和气味与证物符合的快递面单：Mary快递。这家公司的logo是一只深蓝色的绵羊，只有羊角被涂成橙色，显得憨厚可爱。  
石川重新回到大会议室，趴下休息，直到清晨的光线照进窗户。他到人事部拿了一天的假条，在晨光熹微的时刻走出警视厅。  
在警视厅门口，他和正要踏进门的验尸官比嘉美香打了照面。这么早来上班的比嘉，让石川想起了自己那恨不得一从床上醒来就奔去警视厅的心态。他和比嘉在对方身上感到相似的气息，于是两人不约而同地停下来，相互点了点头。  
“这么早就来上班？”石川问。  
“你不也是，这么早就往外赶。”比嘉调整了一下单肩包的带子。  
石川挥了挥还没收起来的假条：“我请假了。”  
“但肯定不是为了休息吧？”  
他们对视了一下，忍不住朝对方微笑起来。  
“你找到最后一个受害者了吗？”  
“你相信我吗？”石川有些意外，忘了回答比嘉的问题。  
“什么相信不相信的。你的想法虽然缺乏证据证实，但是也无法证伪，不是吗？”比嘉移开视线，语速突然加快。  
“的确。”看到比嘉的样子，石川紧绷的神经放松下来。这个时候，来自他人的认同给了他难以言喻的安慰。“谢谢你。我要先走了，再见。”  
“谢什么……”她低着头走进了警视厅。石川扭头看了一眼她的背影，也转身走了。  
他已经调查好去Mary快递公司的路线，搭乘最早一班电车出发了。车上空空如也，只有几个困倦的上班族在打瞌睡。石川走到没有人的车厢坐下，数着途径车站的个数。  
就在他认真看路线的时候，村上一夫出现了。他夸张地打了一个大呵欠，继而自以为幽默地逗弄起石川：“骗人的，我才不困呢。”  
石川哼了一声，此外再没有别的表示。无论村上如何喋喋不休，石川都不予理会。甚至当村上表示要向他透露受害人的信息，好让他继续调查下去的时候，他也不为所动，抄着手稳坐如钟。村上十分悠闲，任由石川无视自己。  
转了两次车后，石川下车出战，按照记录在手机上的路线行进。这个过程相当无趣，只有在需要问路的时候他才会停下来向行人提问。  
村上的悠然自得一直延续到他看到Mary快递公司转运中心门口的绵羊logo时。  
他的脸色终于苍白得有了一个鬼魂该有的样子。大概是感受到了村上的动摇，石川显得心情不错。他出示了警徵和之前搜查村上家时使用的搜查令，把转运中心的负责人唬得一愣一愣的，立刻用村上的地址和手机号码检索快递单号。等待搜索结果的中途，石川悠闲地给市仓打了电话，报告行动。  
村上的确在前天下了一单配送任务，可惜的是，石川到转运中心的时候，村上的“货物”已经被最早出发的货车拉走了，按照村上的要求，配送员会在下午四点准时到达第一犯罪现场那间民居。货车上的两位派送员接到一通要求他们在下一个配送地点等待的命令，当他们听到不用为其它货件的迟到负责任时，这才放心答应下来。  
上午十一点过，市仓、立花从警局赶到石川告知的地址，恰好看见Mary快递的派送员打开货车后盖的场景。石川是由快递公司专车送过来的，算是被转运中心的负责人送了个人情。  
两个配送员打开车门、指出村上的包裹之后，就无所事事地站在路边抽烟。他们带着一点惶恐，探头观看货车里的情景，脑子里充斥着一些血腥的猜测。  
村上的包裹——如果可以说是包裹的话——是一个将近两米高、底面有一平方米的立方体，用蓝色的减震泡沫包起来，捆上了好几条搭扣绳。外包装拆开后，出现在众人面前的是一台两门冰箱。配送员把没抽完的烟扔到地上，凑上前来。  
冰箱下方的柜门打开后，Mary快递的配送员难以抑制地发出了大叫，为了不让他们失控，市仓下了货车对他们进行安抚，并请他们帮忙呼叫救护车。  
立花帮着石川把蜷缩在冰箱下格的女孩抱出来。石川一言不发，使得立花心烦意乱。  
“她怎么样？”  
“还活着，她有心跳。”  
石川解下她的氧气罩，拍打她的脸颊，立花则绕到一边解下女孩手上的拘束带，帮她按摩手腕。  
一边进行急救措施的时候，立花还不断催促石川报告她的生命体征：呼吸是否平稳，心跳增加了没有。当她勉强睁开眼睛，两个刑警同时松了口气。冰箱里藏人的场景使立花感到反胃，直到看到女孩有了意识，他才觉得呼吸顺畅起来，此时他瘫坐在货车里喘着气，满头大汗。  
石川将女孩抱上了救护车。她的重量离开他双手的一瞬间，石川的胸口突然变得十分轻快。他忙着和市仓做出更详细的解释，以及应付立花要求由石川来修改报告的抱怨，因此无暇顾忌站在救护车旁阴恻恻的村上一夫。他已经彻底成为一片被所有人抛下的影子，不再重要。  
无法拯救受害人的阴影已经散去，市仓和两个手下站在中午的阳光下随意交谈。石川和立花似乎从来没有这么友好过，前者爽快地接过了修改报告的工作，因为太过干脆，立花反而主动提出要给他帮手。  
“你小子没有我的签名是怎么请到假的？”市仓压低了声音问。立花也期待地盯着他看。  
“我……伪造的。”  
“混账！”市仓即刻给了他脑袋一击。  
但是说到假期，石川因为狂热工作的缘故，的确已经积累了可观的带薪假期，引得立花羡慕连连。  
然而，无论是明亮的太阳还是明朗的气氛，也都无法驱散村上的灵体。他靠近石川，留下最后一句大话：  
“别太得意。还有一个人哦。”  
石川朝他投去轻轻一瞥，便重新回到和同僚的对话中。此后还有一堆归档和报告工作在等着他们，于是市仓请两人吃了路边摊小吃，又重新带领下属回到警视厅进行首尾。不久，村上的尸体被火化。  
他再也没在石川面前出现过。  
第二章END

TBC


	4. 正文chapter3

正文chapter3

作为辖区内的负责哨兵，石川安吾在恢复五感能力后，帮助警视厅搜查一课解决了几件当时正在跟进的案子。不消说，哨兵的加入大大提高了办案的效率。

就在搜查一课的同事们以为这个工作狂又要回到马力全开的状态时，出乎所有人意料的是，他使用了自己的假期，听说还购买了飞往关西的机票。

这次请假，石川老老实实找市仓批了假条。他享受的是合法假期，市仓没理由不批准，但他还是询问了一下理由。

“所以呢？到底是为什么？”

立花一边问，一边往嘴巴里大塞猪扒饭。现在是午饭时间，他和上司市仓在警视厅的餐厅里吃饭。

“他说要去那边拜访一个同僚，好像叫茶屋还是什么。”

“为什么？”

“前几天拜访鹫谷医生的时候，他听说一年前正是此人逮捕了铃木一郎。大概是为了打听铃木的事情才去的吧。”

“‘鹫谷医生’、‘铃木一郎’和这个叫‘茶屋’的家伙，到底都是什么人？”立花吞下一口饭，立刻埋怨起来，“为什么就我一个人什么都不知道？感觉很孤独啊！”

市仓无奈地笑了，只好从头给他解释了一番。

正如市仓的看法，石川是为了探听铃木一郎的案底而请假去往名古屋的。

村上一夫诱拐杀害少女的案件结束后，他又去了一趟爱宕医疗中心，嘱咐真梨子不要将村上一案的结果告诉铃木，顺便打听到了以前负责调查铃木的警官。石川的打算是，先从警察署保存的官方档案开始查起。既然真梨子不愿意向他透露信息，那就去询问逮捕铃木的人。既然曾经有人调查过铃木，那么他没有必要自己再花一轮力气做重复的工作。

他向名古屋警察署确认了茶屋警部的联络方式和所属警署，订购了最快的机票，只带着钱包、警徵和手机就出发了。保险起见，他提前了两个小时到达机场，多亏如此才赶上飞机：过安检的时候，机器响个不停，工作人员几乎要将石川的裤子剥下来了，他才想起自己的脑袋里还有一颗子弹。为了证明这一点，石川弯下腰，整个人只有头部伸过安检门，果然，机器又哔哔作响。最后，工作人员联系上给石川做过手术的医院，让他们把病例资料传真过来，这才将信将疑地放他过关。

如果不是这个小插曲，石川恐怕还不会如此真切地感受到子弹的存在。从手术中恢复过来后，他的身体机能没有出现任何问题。自从接受了铃木一郎的精神疏导之后，原本消失了的哨兵能力也完全恢复。除了能看见死人的鬼魂之外，子弹没有引起其它变化。而村上一夫的案件后，他再也没看到其它灵异的存在。

然而，生活还是产生了微妙的变化。以前，只要一离开工作，石川便怅然若失，像是感觉不到自己的存在一般。而现在，他主动提出休假，离开工作，将时间花在另一个人身上——这或许就是最明显的变化了。

究竟为什么要大老远地跑去调查铃木一郎的过去，似乎并不能简单地归因于“好奇心”，但乍看之下，没有比这更好的理由了。

有一件事始终困扰着石川，那就是，铃木一郎重获自由的目的是什么。尽管成功的精神链接使得哨兵倾向于无条件信任向导，但石川始终没有放松脑子里那根弦。如果铃木想要重获自由是因为他并没有犯下被指控的罪行，那为什么不进行申辩？如果铃木的确是有罪的，那么，一旦获准离开爱宕医疗中心，他还能老实地处于石川的监护下吗？获得自由之后，铃木会采取什么行动——对以往抓捕他的警察进行报复，还是继续挑选受害人？假设是后一种情况，那么他会根据怎样的规律挑选受害人？

飞机行进一个半小时才会抵达名古屋，一路上，石川闭目养神，却不敢完全陷入睡眠。他担心在精神松懈——比如睡觉的时候，铃木的身影很可能再次浮现在梦中，并作为一个具有独立意识的个体影响石川的判断，正如那天晚上在梦中铃木的影响下，他决定以快递面单的灰烬为线索开始寻找受害者一样。

他特地在结案后拜访了鹫谷真梨子，询问向导能否在哨兵的意识中留下心理暗示。真梨子的回答是肯定的。现实中，精神暗示从冷战时期开始便投入情报战争中使用了。被俘虏过的哨兵，在接受了敌方向导的暗示后被遣返自己的国家，按照向导植入的指令，他们会在自己无法察觉、或者即使察觉了也不觉得有什么不对劲的情况下将本国的机密传送给敌方向导。更夸张的，还出现过男性哨兵接受了强大的精神暗示后，将同为男性的异国向导视为女性，二十多年间与之结为夫妇，导致本国机密大量泄漏的案例。乍一听，反差如此强大、持续时间如此之长的精神暗示根本无法想象，然而这却是留有档案记录的真实事件。

石川非常反感被人用精神暗示操纵的想法，因此决定先对铃木一郎的‘犯罪规律’研究一番，以防被铃木有机可乘。

他根本没有意识到这些都是为了与铃木继续合作而进行的准备工作。

出乎石川的意料，当他来到接机口，茶屋已经等在那里。他是一个比石川还高大的汉子，在平均身高只有一米七左右的人群中脱颖而出，更别提他那肃杀的气质和黝黑的皮肤，怎么看也不像从事普通工作的人。不严谨地说，茶屋身上有种一看就知道是刑警的气质。

原来，石川给名古屋警署挂了电话之后，作为警署搜查一课王牌的茶屋就收到了风，对于这个特地为了铃木一郎来拜访自己的东京哨兵，茶屋也充满了好奇。正好手上没有案子，他就只带了钱包、警徵和烟，开车直奔机场来了。

对于茶屋来说，从人群中辨认出自己的同类并非难事。他毫不忌讳地直视石川的双眼，走上去问：“你就是从东京打听我的家伙？”

“正是。初次见面，我是石川安吾，警视厅刑警部搜查一课，请多指教。”

“警视厅的就是礼数多，”茶屋叉着腰哼笑了一声，“我是茶屋。怎么，有案子需要帮忙吗？最近正好闲着呢。”

“不，实际上没有什么案件，算是半件私事。”

他们正跟着去停车场的人群走动。听到这话，茶屋瞥了石川一眼：“你的私事能跟我有屁关系？”

茶屋毫不客气的态度反而让石川松了口气。他无奈一笑，问：“一年前，逮捕铃木一郎归案的正是您吧？”

说着，他站上了向下运行的手扶电梯。茶屋站在高一阶的地方打量石川。

“哼，那能叫做逮捕么……如果不是他昏了过去，我恐怕只会被他再耍一次呢。”他说道，一边摸索着上衣口袋，似乎在找烟，但中途又想起自己正处于公共场合，于是放弃了。

取而代之，茶屋长舒了一口气说：“铃木在你们那里犯了什么事？没有案件发生的话，难道是他又在预谋什么，结果被你发现了？”

“说实话，他帮了我不少忙。”

“改邪归正，那不挺好吗？哈哈。”

“但是，不是说天下没有白吃的午餐么？我总觉得他还有其它的企图。”

“朝这个方向想就对了。”茶屋赞同地点头。“铃木一郎，这家伙可精了。”

茶屋先是带着石川到警署去，调出铃木一郎的档案，复印了一份给石川。复印完资料，才刚过下午四点，既不是吃饭的时间，喝酒又太早了点——可是，两个不活泼的人也想不出更好的提案，于是他们还是决定找个地方坐下来喝两杯。

这里是茶屋的地盘，地方自然也由他来挑。开了几十分钟的车，在几条小路上颠簸了一阵后，茶屋把车停在一间小派出所的停车场里，再带着石川走路来到一家吃汉堡肉的小餐厅。餐厅里水汽笼罩，人声嗡嗡作响。由于人流如云，服务员总是马虎收拾一下桌子便请进下一桌客人，木桌的木纹里闪着一层油光。石川对此毫无意见，因为从里面传出来的气味实在太好闻，让他突然发现自己饿了。

石川点了一份例牌：芝士汉堡肉。茶屋似乎是熟客，酱汁口味是特地调的，还按照他的习惯加了不少分量。两人埋头吃完自己盘子里的东西之后，茶屋习惯性地掏出了烟，并递给石川一根。

“这里是吸烟区吗？”石川问。

茶屋这才反应过来，带着石川换了个地方。说是换个地方，其实也就是挪到小餐厅吸烟区的吧台座位上坐下。茶屋也不管石川习惯喝什么，只是点了两杯自己爱喝的啤酒，然后分了一杯给石川而已，像是在说“爱喝不喝”似的。石川没有意见，啜饮起自己那杯啤酒。

“说来，这地方我也带那位研究脑子的大夫来过。”

石川愣了愣。“铃木的医生鹫谷真梨子吗？”

“就是那个小姑娘，我都快忘记她的名字了。她还在研究铃木吗？”

“是的。而且，看她那样，似乎是想要把他治好。”

茶屋把嘴里的酒吞了下去，嗤嗤笑起来。“铃木可不像是有病的样子，他很清楚自己在干什么，而且计划严密。如果不是最后他自己露出破绽，否则根本找不到任何足以定罪的证据。”

“你是说一年前，那个前警察哨兵的死亡事件？的确，听鹫谷医生的描述，光凭他们产生过精神链接这一点，实在不能断定凶手。”

“何止是那一次呢。绿川尚纪的死，还有以前的案子，全都找不到直接的证据。”

“绿川尚纪是谁？”

“哦，就是几年前市里一起连环爆炸案的作案者。”

“难道铃木不是嫌疑犯之一吗？”

茶屋熄灭了一根烟，点上另一根，说：“不是，至少我不觉得是。的确，铃木出现在炸弹制作的现场，并且向警察报告了下一枚炸弹的位置，但问题是，我们发现他的时候，他不仅从绿川设置的爆炸中把我救了下来，还一直尝试杀死绿川。铃木做的事情看起来像是在惩奸除恶，这也是最让人困惑的地方。”

石川想了想，说道：“是不是和共犯起了内讧，想通过帮助警察来减轻刑罚？”

“果真如此的话，被捕之后难道不该立刻招供，带着警察去找绿川吗？”

“听你这么说，他并没有招供咯？”

“整整在精神鉴定中心耗了大半年呢，身体检查什么的都十二分配合，一问到他的私人信息和作案动机就装哑巴。最后，绿川那家伙主动撞上来，这才被他找到机会杀掉了。哦，不对，严格来说，没有证据证明绿川是铃木直接杀死的。”说完，茶屋自己反而哈哈大笑。

石川并没有跟着他一起笑，反而皱起眉头。“你说‘所有的案子都找不到直接的证据’——除了绿川和那个哨兵，难道还有其它事件跟铃木有关？他到底杀了多少个人？”

茶屋叼着烟，伸出两只手数起数来。

“我所怀疑的，至少有六个。还好，两只手就数的过来。”茶屋露出讽刺的笑容。“要我给你一个个数过去吗？”

“麻烦你了。”石川低声说。他忍不住拿起杯子，往嘴里灌了一大口啤酒。

“六个人里，其中一个是绿川，另一个是倒霉哨兵，这两个你都知道了。剩下四个，最早一个在铃木十九岁的时候死了，是个惯犯小偷。那时候我在当时的富豪冰室友贤家里见过铃木一次——或者说入陶大威。为了讨好冰室，当时没有细究小偷的死因，就判定为是他在行窃的时候由于环境昏暗而从二楼摔下去跌死了。”

石川打断了茶屋的回忆，急切问道：“入陶大威？这是他的真名？”

“不然呢？你还真以为他就叫铃木一郎不成？”

“也是……”

“铃木一郎这个假户口也是冰室友贤给入陶大威做的，真正的铃木一郎早在两岁的时候就翘辫子了。此后三起案件，都是在冰室去世之后、铃木二十七到将近三十岁发生的，平均每年一起。”

“这些人该不会都是罪犯吧？”石川脱口而出。

“正确！”茶屋拿自己的杯子碰了碰石川的酒杯，玻璃相撞，发出清澈的脆响。“而且都是十恶不赦的混账。那三个人里，第一个被杀的家伙专门给小偷盗贼提供情报，让他们把有钱又疏于防范的家庭偷个精光，再从赃物里分成。这人情报网发达，就连警察有时候也得仰仗他，因此横行霸道，嚣张至极。”

“你想必也看他不爽很久了吧？”

“那还用说。但更不爽的是破不了案。难道说，讨人厌的家伙莫名其妙死了，我一个刑警还要拍手叫好吗？喂，如果是你的话，你会吗？”

“这个嘛……”

茶屋的回答出乎石川意料。他仔细想想，也没有不对。茶屋是个为自己的工作感到自豪的警察，当然更加重视警察的荣誉，如果有人想要瞒天过海地实施谋杀，那么，即使受害者是个十恶不赦的罪犯，茶屋也不会就这样任由犯人愚弄。

但是，一旦设想到自己身上，石川就无法给出一个肯定的答案。如果是他，说不定还会庆幸那种恶人被杀死吧。

茶屋敏锐地察觉到石川的想法，便转移了话题。

“说说第二个。第二个么……对了，是个外国人。最开始只是倒卖小钢珠机器的赠品，后来不知怎么地开始干起诱拐女人强制卖淫的勾当。不仅是国内外的普通女人，连那些有向导资格的女人都敢动，开的风俗场所更是生意火爆。向导可是被国家严格把控的稀缺资源，窃取国家资源的罪名，跟贩卖人口罪可不是一个等级的。不过，估计就是因为有本事提供向导那种极品，所以招来了有头有脸的客人吧，一旦有了厉害的主顾做靠山，自然就如鱼得水了。这个东西被杀之后，我们救出了至少一百个女人，其中很多都已经沾上了毒瘾。不过，说实话，只要有钱人还有变态欲望需要满足，这种生意就不会断绝。总有人愿意接手。”

说完这段丧气话，茶屋陷入短暂的沉默。烟烧了大半，却只吸了几口。他把烟灰抖掉，掐灭手中的烟头，又重新点燃了一支。很快，他发现石川并没有催促他接着讲下去，于是好奇地打量起这个东京来的同僚。

石川陷入了回忆。几天前，面对村上一夫的灵魂，当他询问铃木在什么情况下见过“专门拉向导皮条的人”时，铃木只是轻描淡写地回了一句“无可奉告”。铃木所宣称的“见过”，该不会还包含着“并且杀过”的意思吧？这猜想令石川发出一声冷笑。

“喂，你还好吧？”茶屋问。

“没什么，想到了一点事情。”

“别告诉我你被吓到了。”茶屋挑起一边眉毛，“这个外国人是怎么回事来着？哦对，他被关进自己的金库，直到一个星期之后才有人闻到尸体腐烂的味道——没办法，谁叫整个公司只有他有金库的钥匙呢。最后竟然跟一堆钞票期货死一块儿，真可怜呐。”

“不然你想和什么一起死？”

“哈哈哈，好歹给我留条烟吧？”

他们笑着碰杯。

餐馆的小吧台来了几个结伴聚会的公司社员，两个刑警便挪到更角落的位置去。

说笑之后，茶屋感到轻松了许多，继续说起他所知道的最后一个死者。

“绿川爆炸案前一年，这里死了一个毒枭。这个人习惯单干，不和任何组织挂钩，有自己的小军团，相当于一个第三方供货商的角色。这么做的好处是，摆脱了帮派之争的束缚之后，他的生意就能做遍整个日本。为了争夺独家供货，各个组织纷纷出高价拉拢。”

“他倒是很会经商。”石川说。

“没错，但偏偏商品是海洛因，哼。”茶屋看了眼起哄吵闹的上班族，那边的声音听起来像是从另一个世界传来的。“因为他手上的情报多，我们偶尔也跟他合作，揪出一些恶性事件的主凶。”

“怎样算是恶性？不恶性的案件又怎么办？”

“这个就酌情商量了。你难道没有这方面的经验吗？”

他们心照不宣地沉默了两秒，好让这些问题随着呼出的烟气飘散。很快，茶屋又开始了话头：

“总之，这么个小心翼翼的家伙，最后也还是死了。即使随时带着保镖也没用。有人开了一辆卡车直接撞上他的车。不，这样还没死透。那辆卡车的司机走下来，把他活活掐死，却放过了保镖。”

“有目击者吗！”

“别想了。那个保镖因为没能保护好头目，被其他人弄瞎了眼睛。这样一来，唯一的目击证人也没法指认，因为杀人犯全程没有发出任何声音。我们尝试过让他描述凶手的相貌，但是差距太大，没有结果。更别提指纹啊头发什么的，根本没有可以使用的证据。”

铃木的履历如此精彩，石川一时间没法照单全收。

“难道他没有同伙或者助手吗？比如提供如果说这些案件是他一个人策划实施的，那他未免也太神通广大了。”

“神通广大么……这我不清楚。”茶屋说，“只不过，他二十多岁的时候就能盘下一间两千多人的报社经营，并且利用记者身份之便，频繁拜访警局，探听警察的口风。我们能想到的消息来源，估计对他来说并不难掌握。想必是充分利用了他外公留下的巨额财产。”

石川不由得想起了铃木曾经提醒他借助“警察的门路”一事。

“他的外公是你先前提到的叫冰室的富豪吗？”

“不，冰室只是他外公的朋友。入陶伦行——你有空的话可以去调查一下这个名字。几十年前，他是这一带有名的巨富。”茶屋沾了酒杯外的水珠在桌上写下汉字。

“几十年前——现在呢？”

“早就升天咯。入室盗窃导致火灾，老人当场被烧死了。”

“这该不会也是……”

“你多虑了。”茶屋打断了石川的猜测，“那时候的入陶大威，还是个只会躺在床上等消防队员把他抱出去的少年人呢。至少那医生小姑娘是这么说的。”

鹫谷真梨子已经过三十岁大关了，然而茶屋每提起她，总喜欢用‘小姑娘’这个词。大概是觉得她太天真了。

石川喝了几口酒，把刚才听到的事情梳理了一下。铃木的确没有留下任何足以直接定罪的铁证，但是同样作为一名刑警，石川相信茶屋的直觉：这些事件和铃木绝对脱不了干系。总结下来，铃木很可能保持“挑选重大犯罪者——计划谋杀——实施谋杀”的模式生活了许多年，那么，死在他手下的罪犯，很可能并不限于茶屋提及的六人。

并且，距离铃木手下最后一个可能的受害者之死已经过了一年多，如果铃木要坚持他的杀人模式，最近就该开始物色新的受害者了。

“我不明白。要进行严密的计划，势必要花费大量的时间精力和钱。他想干什么？”

茶屋也想到了这一点，在石川开口之前，他就叹了一口气：“我到今天也没弄清楚他到底想干什么。既没有从中获利，也不是为了复仇。”

“愉悦犯吗？比如觉得自己是在伸张正义之类的？”石川问。

“那怎么解释那个死去的哨兵呢？他只是个前警察，没有案底。”茶屋轻笑了一声，“再说了，你觉得铃木像那种人吗？‘新世界的神’什么的。”

石川一时间无法回答。光是谈论直觉的话，他并不觉得铃木以杀害不法分子为乐。从铃木身上，从来察觉不到自诩正义的理直气壮和傲慢。

“我觉得不像，不过，仍然不能完全排除这种可能，也许他只是利用伪装躲避牢狱之灾。”

“伪装么……”茶屋琢磨了一会儿，“人的感情是不可能完全用伪装掩盖的，即使在这个方面隐藏了，却一定会以另一种方式表达出来。铃木一郎，他根本没有感情，也没有欲求，也就没有什么需要掩盖的。所以我们根本找不到审讯的切入点。”

“没有感情？”这个说法无法令石川接受，“且不论这种事情有没有可能。就假设他真的没有感情或者欲求吧，既然如此，他就更不可能有杀人的动机了。”

“的确自相矛盾。所以，我在想，即使铃木自认为‘杀死罪犯’等于‘伸张正义’，他应该也不是为了自我满足而这么做。更像是以此为某种神圣的职责。即使本人对这种行为没有好恶之说，却仍然像个苦行僧一样坚持。”

“照你这么说，无论如何，他至少应该能够产生‘正义感’一类的心情吧？”石川仍然没有被说服。

“谁告诉你他的行为模式是他通过自己的思考得到的结果呢？”茶屋问。

这倒是打破了石川的思维定式。从接触铃木开始，他一直认为铃木的行为逻辑完全是由他自己发展出来的，却没有考虑过铃木也可能曾经受到过别人的影响。

“你是说，他的思想有可能是某种教育的结果。”

“不能完全排除，不是吗？毕竟我们对他的过去就知道那么点东西，”茶屋又掐灭了一支烟。“说到那家伙脑子装的想法，恐怕没有谁比医生小姑娘了解得更彻底了。如果我是你，我就会从她入手。你长得那么帅，看起来很会讨好女人的样子，还不赶紧活用优势？”

石川没想到话题会走到这个方向，他尴尬地否认了。上一次和女性拉近距离已经是很久以前的事了。他也不知道自己的生活为什么会逐渐变得如此干瘪枯燥。石川从来不觉得自己完整过，也从来没有哪一次的亲密关系而产生过改变。一种无法名状的痛苦如影随形，阻止他真正地敞开心胸。可惜他自己也无法明确痛苦的根源，更别提将它祓除。

关于铃木的动机的讨论并没有进行到底，石川的手机震动打断了谈话。

石川感到与茶屋投缘，原本想和他聊到后半夜，然而接起电话后，他的表情却凝住了。茶屋一听便立刻察觉到事态的严重性，叫来老板结了帐。

“怎么了？”茶屋拿起外套问。

“晚上接到一对高中情侣报案，在操场上发现了流浪汉的尸体。但是挪动尸体的时候却发生了爆炸，我们的验尸官和在场的几个警务人员都倒了。”

“有生命危险吗？”

“现在还不能确定。”

茶屋看了眼他那伤痕累累的手表：“现在赶去机场应该还有飞机搭，走吧，我送你。”

“非常感谢。喝酒的账就让我……”

“行啦！你们这些东京人！”

茶屋吵嚷着朝收银台走去。石川苦笑了一下，只好把这话头抛到脑后。

 

====

 

有茶屋的帮助，回程的时候，石川免除了很多安检的麻烦。也可能是因为关西的机场工作人员比关东的更乐观一些。

刚才的电话是立花雄马打来的。他的声音带着颤抖，这很少见。更令石川吃惊的是，大概说明了情况后，立花在电话里竟然直截了当地向他提出请求：“那个叫铃木一郎的向导很厉害对吧？能不能再借助他的力量把爆炸犯找出来？对你来说肯定是小菜一碟吧？”

“再怎么厉害的人也需要时间和资源。你为什么这么激动？组长和那个验尸官呢？”

立花在那头深吸了口气，恢复了以往的音高：“组长只是擦伤，我有点轻微脑震荡，至于那家伙……她离爆炸源最近，现在还在昏迷中……”

石川愣了一下。回想起和比嘉美香不多的几次交集，他多少能理解立花对爆炸犯的愤怒。

下了飞机、来到医院，已经是深夜时分。医院已经禁止探望，所以石川只是想到比嘉的病房门口望一眼。谁知道，在昏暗的走廊灯光下，他看见立花坐在塑料排凳上，仰头靠着墙壁睡得正香，立花微微张开嘴，嘴边好像有点口水。

石川踢了他一脚，踢出响亮的鼾声。立花猛地一晃，醒了。

“谁——啊！是你！”

“嘘！这么晚了还不回去？”

立花支支吾吾地不回答，反而问石川：“怎么样，借到铃木一郎了吗？”

“你当他是邻居家的洗发露吗？”石川苦笑，“先等炸弹碎片的分析报告吧，明天我也去调查一下，看看有没有新发现。”

闻言，立花一言不发地坐回凳子上，耷拉着脑袋。

他的搭档不太对劲。石川一直以为立花不喜欢哨兵的特殊能力，更倾向于用传统方式破案。这次主动寻求哨兵的帮助，可谓是不同寻常了。

照理说，此时应该问一问他反常的原因——这像是课长会做的。石川有点犹豫。他不是很想被牵扯进立花的内心世界，但是简单地问侯一两句似乎也不会改变他们已有的距离。

于是他还是开口了：“你为什么这么着急？因为她吗？”

立花惊讶地抬头。对于石川的问候，他没有拒绝。

“我们都不知道尸体上有机关。她刚把尸体翻起来、看到炸弹的时候，引线就被拉开了。其实，如果那个时候就往外跑的话，应该不至于伤成这样……”说着，他又朝病房门口投去一瞥。“但是她的第一反应是让我们先跑，还用尸体挡住炸弹。你能想像吗？”

“怎么不能？的确像是她会做的事。”石川坐到立花旁边。

“我还以为她会自己先跑呢……”立花嘟囔到。

“那是你对人家有偏见。”

“可能吧。”

这么好相处、不抬杠的立花雄马，对于石川来说十分陌生，反而让他不知道该怎么接话。他们呆坐了一会儿，都觉得最好先回去休息，恢复体力，好应对第二天的调查。

然而，第二天早上，当他们回到搜查一课待命的时候，课长市仓卓司却指着立花说：

“你来干嘛？这周你休息，遵从医嘱。”

不用说，立花闹腾起来，坚决要参加案件。

“喂！”他向石川求助：“你也帮我说几句啊！”

面对市仓的脸色，石川只是微微点了个头。孤立无援的立花只好鼓着一肚子气从他们眼前消失了，但石川听得出他还没有离开警察大楼。

他到鉴证科走了一圈，向技术人员请求报告。由炸弹碎片分析出来的原料，全是市面上随处可见的东西，没有任何可以限制客户名单的特殊物品。石川想起在茶屋给他的资料上看到过的内容：当初，茶屋他们锁定绿川尚纪，靠的是炸弹碎片上的锯齿形状。犯人使用了一种特殊的锯子对材料进行切割，通过那种锯子的购买名单大大缩小了嫌疑范围。石川把绿川的案例告诉鉴证科的同事，但这条思路也行不通：他们的爆炸犯使用的都是普通的工具。

无论是通过触摸、查看还是嗅闻，石川都无法用他的哨兵能力辨认出足以指向炸弹制作者的信息。他强行压制了“向铃木一郎求助也许能有更多发现”的念头，眼下，最好暂时记住炸弹所使用的化学物品和塑料载体的气味，因为直觉告诉他这起案件还没有结束。犯人没有任何政治诉求或金钱勒索，有很大的几率是愉悦犯罪，并且可能卷土重来。

在法医部门，不出意外地没有见到比嘉美香娇小的身影，让石川有些不习惯。他从助手那儿调出了尸检报告：爆炸前被人发现的尸体只是个随处可见的流浪汉，没有什么值得注意的人际关系。他死于心脏处的刀伤，一刀致命，身体却没有受到任何伤害。如果假设这是愉悦犯罪，杀手的手法又似乎太简洁了，不像是为了找乐子，倒更像是把刺杀流浪汉视为一件必须的工作，因此需要尽可能简单利索地完成。除此之外，石川还注意到，死者最开始被发现的时候，身体上贴了一张常见的告示贴，上面写有“轻拿轻放”几个字。尽管有点倒胃口，但石川还是察觉到犯人希望添加的幽默效果。

一边设置炸弹，一边添加“轻拿轻放”的提醒，像是哪家的熊孩子设下的恶作剧——那种令人一点也笑不出来、毫无可爱之处的恶作剧。可难道只为了恶作剧就能下手杀人吗？难道只是为了取乐，就能毫不犹豫地利用流浪汉的性命吗？如此简陋的动机假设令石川倒胃口，但他仍然反复思考着案件的每一个因素，尸体、标签、炸弹，为什么非要用尸体来引出炸弹？

正当他快要接触到关键的时候，手机嗡嗡震动，让他抖了抖。立花偏偏在此时发来短信。上面写着毫无意义的废话：“记得问一下组长能不能再调用铃木一郎。拜托了。”

无论从哪个角度去理解，立花的短信都非常叫人火大。毫不善解人意，自说自话，还有最后那个不走心的补充式的“拜托”。石川很反感求助于铃木的念头，甚至比他预料之中的更加抗拒。他有预感，一旦对铃木一郎的能力产生依赖，形成惯性思维，以后再想摆脱此人就难了。

石川拷贝了一份尸检报告，正在装订的时候，手机又震动起来，害得纸张落到地上。看到来电者是立花，他赌气般不去理会手机，等到把资料装订好了，才翻开盖子。

“你也去现场了吗？”立花问。

“什么叫也？我还在法医部。”

“搞什么？辖区里又发现流浪汉的尸体了，你不想抓到犯人吗？快点去——拜托了。”

“我知道了。”又是那最后补上的拜托，但石川不再在乎。

他调高听力，整栋大楼里警员出动的脚步声纷至沓来。刚从电梯里出来，他便赶上一辆还剩了位置的警车，到达了发现尸体的高中体育场。

先到一步的警员已经拉开了隔离线。警用车辆分散停在路边，不断有新到达的警员下车，根据命令对附近的街道分别进行排查、拍照。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

梗：

石川急躁的时候，一郎说理解他，反正他无论如何都想要救人blahblah。石川就很惊讶，以为一郎又钻进他的脑袋了，就恶狠狠地叫他别进行精神链接。

一郎说我没有，你想什么全写在脸上了。

案件解决之后石川对一郎道歉，对不起当时我把情绪发泄到你身上。你做的很好之类的。

一郎说不客气，我理解。

石川愣住了。脱口而出：你竟然是这种性格，我还以为你会讽刺我一下呢。

一郎：为什么要讽刺你？

石川：嗯，为了找点乐趣？

一郎沉思了一下，点头：乐趣吗？下次我试试。

石川：…………我是不是挖坑给自己跳了………………

然后组长过来通知他们今天开始同居，石川很无语的抗议，结果被一郎讽刺了，而且一郎还一脸无辜“不是你告诉我的吗”的表情哈哈哈哈

 

 

人类最难以满足的愿望是理解别人和被人理解。


End file.
